Nuits en Dentelle
by Upsgirl88
Summary: Nuits en Dentelle - Nights in Lace. A reluctant trip to a lingerie store as a favor for Merle could change Daryl's life forever. He had a plan. He was ready to do something with his life. No time for romance. No time for women. But fine lace, late nights and a warm woman could change everything.
1. Chapter 1

Fuck you Merle. Fucking fuck you, you stupid fucker. Daryl kept the obscenities to himself as he lingered outside Nuits en Dentelle. What the fuck does that even mean? He wondered. Was it Spanish? French maybe? Who the hell knows? Who the hell cares? The only thing truly on his mind was how angry he was about going in the store.

Daryl I need a favor, he'd said. You owe me and I'm collecting the debt, he'd said. I forgot to buy a birthday present for Leona, he'd said. Lingerie. He wanted lingerie for his hot girlfriend with huge tits. And he needed it by 5pm. Of course Daryl tried to get out of it. He'd tried everything he could think of. But Merle wasn't taking no for an answer, so an hour later Daryl was standing in front of some stupid shop with scantily clad mannequins in the window. The kind of mannequins that creepy single men would oogle.

Daryl looked at the brunette in the right hand display. If he saw a real woman in that get up he would likely ejaculate in his pants. Daryl sighed. He really needed to get laid, but he was over the one night stands and late night bar pickups. He had a plan in mind. For the first time in his life he had a plan for the future and it made him want to clean up other areas of his life too.

The door opened and a beautiful woman walked out, brushing past him with a little bag in her hand. Daryl turned and checked out her ass as she walked towards her car. Some lucky dude was gonna see that sweet ass in whatever skimpy little tantalizing outfit was in that bag. Daryl saw another woman join her and they briefly kissed on the lips. Whoops, correct that - some lucky _woman._

He looked back to the store. Get it over with, he told himself. 36 DD. Size Medium panties. Apparently that was all the information he needed. Oh and red. Merle had a thing for red lace. Daryl rolled his eyes and opened the door. Was the damn present for her? Or for Merle? He walked into the store and almost walked right back out. It was a sea of satin, lace, pinks, purples, reds - black - Merle liked red, but Daryl would much prefer a sexy black teddy.

The heat had already made its way to his face and Daryl knew his cheeks were a shade of red that would only add to his embarrassment. Embarrassed for being embarrassed - that was his reality. Just find something red and get the fuck out. Something red that matches your face, asshole. Why did the nasty voice in his head sound so much like Merle?

Daryl made a beeline for the first display that had something red and started to search for the right size. D, C, oh perfect, DD. But the number in front said 40. 36 was close to 40. Better to fit a bit big than too small, right? If he fucked it up Merle would be pissed. Daryl groaned and put it back. There wasn't one red thing on that display that was a 36DD.

He glanced around and saw two women chatting by another display. Of course that display had lots of red teddies. Daryl tried to avoid eye contact but the woman with grey hair smiled at him and held up a finger, indicating she would be there in a minute. Fuck, as if things weren't bad enough now he was gonna get help from an enthusiastic sales associate, likely on commission. Maybe he could find something before she got there. Daryl started to furiously search through a rack when he heard a voice behind him. "You look like you could use a hand."

"Oh, um, yeah - guess I could," Daryl said, really not wanting to turn and face the woman.

He peeked over his shoulder. "My name is Carol," she said politely. Well fuck, now he had to turn around or she would think he was a complete jackass. Daryl faced her. "So what are we looking for?"

"It's for my brother's girlfriend," Daryl replied. A little look of amusement crept onto her face. "Oh - God - no. It's, um, not like that -" he stumbled over his words in embarrassment. "We're not - or anything. I don't have a girlfriend, uh, I mean - she's not my girlfriend - she's my brother's." Oh my God, you are a fucking moron, he told himself. If his face was red before it was a new, impossible shade of red now. Carol was smiling at him. As much as he was feeling mortified he really did like the smile on her face. It lit up her eyes. For the first time he noticed how attractive she was. Yep, it could get worse.

"So you're helping your brother out with a gift, is that it?" She asked. Daryl nodded and relief flooded him, she'd saved his ass from anymore embarrassing rambling. "Did he give you her size? Or any idea of what he would like?"

Daryl started to relax. Hopefully this process would be over in a matter of minutes. "36 DD. Size medium panties. And he wants red lace."

She nodded. "Okay, that's a good place to start." To start? The fuck? "Is he looking for something elegant? Like a classic negligee? Or maybe a little sexier - like a lace teddy? Or we have some really risque fetish type outfits. There's one over there that comes with a crop and cuffs -"

"No," Daryl said quickly. A crop? Seriously? "Just um, one of those teddy things."

"Okay, follow me." She led him to the other side of the shop. "Hmm," she started to sift through the rack. Daryl couldn't help but check her out. The first thing he'd noticed about her were her eyes. They were a shade of blue you didn't often see. Her hair was short and mostly grey, with little wispy curls at the bottom and around her ears. Her face was stunning and he almost didn't look at the rest of her because he was quite mesmerized. But when he did let his eyes wander he found that the rest of her was quite mesmerizing as well. At a quick glance she seemed thin, maybe even willowy, but Daryl realized she was actually quite curvy. She didn't have the flat ass or straight hips that most women her size did. He got a better view of her ass when she leaned to reach for a hanger. "How about this one?"

Daryl made sure he didn't get caught checking her out. She displayed a fairly skimpy red lace teddy that also included garters. "Yep. That's perfect." Daryl said quickly.

"There are a few more if you want - "

Daryl cut her off. "Nope, that'll do."

"Okay, if you're sure?" Daryl nodded. Carol led him to the cash register. They were the only ones in the store at that point - thankfully. "Just so you know - all sales are final." Thank fuck, Daryl thought. No chance Merle could send him back to this torture chamber again. But when he looked at Carol again he felt that relief fade. If he did need to come back for something maybe he would see her again. Oh stop you moron. She could be married with 5 kids. And if she's not she probably has a boyfriend.

She announced the price and Daryl almost choked. Oh well, it was Merle's credit card he handed over and this was the store he was told to shop at. He forged his brother's signature on the little screen. "Here you go Merle," Carol said, handing him the receipt.

"Oh it's Daryl," he replied instinctively. "Merle is my broth -" His voice trailed off as she passed back the credit card. Shit. Fuck. The last thing he needed was a charge for credit card fraud - all for stupid lingerie for stupid Leona wit the big knockers.

"Thanks for shopping at Nuits en Dentelle, _Merle,_ " she said, giving him a little smile. He offered her a look of gratitude.

Daryl was just about to take the bag and bolt for the door when she spoke. "Hey, hold on." She pulled a business card out of the holder and scribbled on the back. After quickly looking around she handed it to him. "I don't usually do stuff like this," she started. For once it wasn't his cheeks that were turning pink. "I could totally get fired - but - if you want to go for drinks later call me. I'm off at 8."

Daryl took the card and walked away. He didn't say anything more to her. He couldn't speak. He looked at the card when he got outside. Carol - 515-555-3976. He slipped it into his pocket and wondered if he could possibly find the balls to dial that number later?


	2. Chapter 2

Merle was watching an episode of Springer when Daryl walked into the living room. "Here's your damn gift, Asshole." Daryl threw the bag at Merle.

His brother looked at and then looked at Daryl. "What the fuck? You didn't get it wrapped?"

"With the amount of money you just spent on that you don't want to spend another cent on wrapping it, trust me" Daryl replied. He dug out Merle's credit card and went to hand it to him but pulled it back when he realized the card with Carol's number was there too. He tried to remove it discretely, but Merle didn't miss a trick - ever.

"What's that?" Merle was reaching out, trying to grab it. "What're you trying to hide?"

Daryl shoved the card in his pocket and tossed the credit card at Merle. "It ain't nothing."

Merle started to laugh. "I don't fucking believe it. I send ya to buy lingerie and you come home with a phone number. You - my pussy little brother." Daryl glared. "How red was your face?" he laughed harder. "Well, is she hot?" Daryl really didn't want to answer, but he did shrug his shoulders. "So when you gonna bang her?"

Daryl took a seat in the recliner. "Fuck off. I don't even know if I'm gonna call her."

"Why the hell not? Sample all the flavors while you can. Someday you'll only have one ass to fuck for the rest of your life." Merle's words of wisdom were always so eloquent. But he did know Daryl well. Merle knew that Daryl really wasn't a playboy. He knew that Daryl would find a woman and settle down someday because when he fell - he fell hard. "Call her. Go get laid. Let me live through you," Merle pleaded. Daryl was surprised, but Merle had been completely faithful to his newest flavor of the month. Usually he had at least two on the go at once and most of the time one never lasted more than a few weeks. Leona was pushing 4 months - which might actually be a new record for Merle. "I gotta go deliver this gift, get an extremely grateful blowjob, and hopefully a night of great sex." Daryl rolled his eyes. Merle didn't need a gift to get Leona to fuck him all night. "Call her. And find somewhere to stay tonight - once I bring my sugartits home the walls gonna be shakin."

Daryl sighed as Merle left. He looked at the clock - Carol would be off in three hours. Was he supposed to call her now? Or wait until she was off? Should he call her right at 8? Or let her get home first? He sighed again. He was so bad at this. If he called now he could leave a message and he wouldn't actually have to talk to her on the phone. He could tell her a place to meet him and then just go wait there. Maybe she would show up - maybe she wouldn't. Daryl made the call and gave her the name of a bar not far from her work. He said he'd be there around 9:30 if she still wanted to meet him. He hung up feeling like a fucking moron. If only he could go back and erase the message he'd stammered his way through. It would be a miracle if she showed up after listening to that.

He watched television for a while and then went for a shower. Daryl shaved and used some of Merle's cologne. He looked for something to wear in his closet, but ended up in Merle's room instead. Jeans, a hooded sweater and Harley boots - his own leather jacket on top and he was good to go. Nothing fancy, but at least he didn't look like he lived in the backwoods of Georgia.

Daryl rode his bike to the bar but parked in an underground lot a couple blocks away. He really wasn't sure how the night was going to go or whether he would be in any shape to drive once he was through at the bar. Whether he ended up with Carol afterwards or not, he certainly wasn't going back home - he knew that much.

He was on his second double of Jack when she arrived. Daryl caught her out of the corner of his eye. He also didn't miss the looks she was getting from other men in the bar. She looked smoking hot. But it was a very classy version of hot that Daryl wasn't used to. The girls he'd been with in the past were very much the type that go to the bar dressed in a way that advertises they are looking for a hook up. Carol didn't fit in there at all and she was drawing a lot of attention. Her dress was low cut, but not extremely revealing. It was snug on her body, tied on the side, showing off her curves, but in a sensual way. It fell to her knees and she was wearing a sparkly pair of heels.

By the time she spotted him and made her way over it was clear that she had also noticed all the attention she was getting. "Pretty sure I didn't pick the right outfit," she whispered, looking rather embarrassed.

"You look beautiful," Daryl replied.

She blushed. "Thank you." Carol looked around. People were still staring at her. "Would you mind very much if we just got out of here now?" She looked at him and her lips curved into a smile. "We both know exactly where this is headed anyway." Well, she certainly didn't beat around the bush did she? Daryl felt a little tightening in the groin area. She looked around again and then surprised him with a kiss. It was short and sweet, but he could taste her lip gloss and it made him crave more. It was also confusing. If she didn't want the attention why draw even more? Oh well, he clearly would never figure women out.

Daryl stood up and downed the last of his whiskey then threw enough cash on the bar to cover his drinks and a tip. He grabbed Carol's hand and made a beeline for the door, trying to ignore the lewd comments so he didn't have to stop and kick some drunk's ass. When they got outside he stopped. "Did you want me to take you somewhere else? Something fancier?" He felt bad that he had clearly picked somewhere that wasn't her style at all.

Carol shook her head. "Just take me home."

"Oh -" Daryl was confused. He thought she wanted to fuck. "I'll have to call a cab - I rode my motorcycle. Um - Where do you live?"

"Not my home - yours," she replied, giving him a seductive look.

"Oh -" he said again. This really was happening. It was all so strange though. She was strange - but she intrigued him. Even the girls at the bar that were there to find someone to sleep with usually wanted a drink or two first, maybe even dinner. He always had to stumble his way through awkward conversation and pretend he cared about their stupid stories before he finally got laid. And now here was this gorgeous woman - clearly intelligent, who didn't want any of that. Ironically, she was the first one that he actually did want to know more about. "Follow me, we can walk," Daryl said. He had picked that particular bar for a reason.

He led her to the building he had parked below and up to the third floor. Daryl pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the door. He was a bit embarrassed. The room was clean, but it was simple. It wouldn't be the kind of thing she was used to. A single room with a bed in the corner. What would she think? Would she want to run? He knew how bad it looked.

Daryl shrugged off his jacket and tossed it on a chair. When he turned around she was still there, so far so good. The way she was looking at him was so arousing. His heart started to pound. What was it about this woman that had him right on the edge, ready and willing to fall if she pushed?

There was a brief flicker in her eyes of something Daryl didn't understand, but she recovered quickly and moved closer, staring at his lips. She was going to kiss him again. How did he get so lucky? He didn't even have to work at all and he was gonna have this sweet creature in his bed in no time. Just before she kissed him he felt a weird twinge of guilt and wondered if this truly was what she wanted? But the second their lips met he forgot about everything but how good it felt. He put a hand on the small of her back and drew her a little closer. She started off a bit reserved, but within seconds she was kissing him hungrily, with such passion and desire it actually made him a bit nervous. Why was she so eager?

Fuck it. Daryl decided to get out of his mind and just enjoy the sexy woman in his arms. She was beautiful and she clearly wanted him. Daryl kissed her back and let his hands drop to her ass. It felt amazing and between that and the feel of her tongue in his mouth he was already starting to get hard.

Suddenly she pulled back and ducked her head. "Oh Lord, I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I - um - I'm just nervous." Carol looked up at him. He could see her chest moving up and down. "I don't usually do this. That's not just some excuse - I really don't."

Daryl could not figure this woman out. She was so confusing. But if she was having doubts he wouldn't push her. "We don't have to -"

"No," Carol interjected. "I want to. I do. I just wanted you to know why I'm a bit - uh - awkward." She laughed nervously. "I was really trying to play it cool."

Daryl gave her a little smile. He hadn't found her awkward at all - a bit eager maybe. He wanted to help her relax. "If it makes you feel any better - I swore I ain't gonna do this kind of thing no more." That same day he'd vowed off one night stands and here he was - about to do it again.

She took a step backwards and reached for the tie on her dress. "Well then -" She undid it. "I guess we're even." With that she let the dress slip to the floor and when Daryl saw what was underneath he was pretty sure he was going to drop dead on the spot.


	3. Chapter 3

Carol was fighting an internal battle. This woman, this bold and confident woman that she was presenting was not her. She could be bold at times. She had moments of confidence. But this persona she had developed from the moment she gave Daryl her phone number had all been an act.

The truth was - she was so nervous she wanted to run to the bathroom and vomit. She was about to have sex with a complete stranger. She didn't know a thing about this man - other than he had a brother. This place he'd brought her to was so strange. He couldn't possibly live here, could he? It was so small and simple, and it just didn't look like a home.

But none of that mattered. She only wanted one thing from him and she would be on her way. Carol did plan on getting a damn good fuck if she was going to do this. Daryl was handsome and he seemed willing. She got the bad boy vibe from him, but there was a shyness there too that she found very attractive. The man turned her on - pure and simple - and that's all she really needed, right?

"Wow," he mumbled. Carol could feel his eyes wandering her body. She fought off the urge to cover herself up and instead she turned around to give him a view of the back - what little material there was at least.

"Call it a job perk," she said, looking at him over her shoulder. Carol had picked out the skimpiest lace teddy the store had - in black. It was always a toss up between red, black and white for the most erotic color of lingerie. He'd purchased red for his brother and she was never a big fan of white - so black was the easy choice.

"Wow," he muttered again. Carol saw him adjust himself and she smiled. At least the lingerie was having the desired effect. When she looked at herself in the mirror at home, before covering up with her dress, she had to admit to she looked good. Her body had always been slim and this particular outfit, with so many strings and very thin strips of lace, wouldn't work on a body that was too curvy. The only part of her that had a bit of weight to it was her ass, but just enough to make it round and full, which only made the lingerie look even better on her.

This was not something she would normally wear but she had to admit she was really enjoying his reaction. Daryl moved closer to her and he gently touched her body, just a light graze of the bare skin at her lower back. She shivered. It scared her how sexually aroused she was by a single brush of his fingertips. Carol wondered how she was going to keep up this charade once things really got started when she was already feeling shaky.

His hand moved from her hip around to the front of her and Daryl spread his hand out over her belly. He was now pressed up against the back of her and Carol felt a quivering inside her body that made her squirm. Even though she hadn't intended it to be seductive, it made him groan. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her back against his groin, rubbing himself against her ass.

This was really happening. She probably should have recognized that the second her dress hit the floor. "Do you have - uh - " Why couldn't she spit out the word? Condoms. Those damn things she had went out and bought on her way here - just in case.

"Yep," he replied. He moved away from her for a moment to dig in his pocket, then showed her a silver foil wrapper. It made her feel better that he seemed prepared and willing to use protection. She had worried he would try to talk her out of it and she would have to force him or end up leaving. No way she was risking getting a disease or getting pregnant.

Daryl moved back into position. He had the condom in one hand and reached for one of her breasts with the other. Carol sighed, it felt so good. He kissed her neck and started to walk her towards the bed. She felt relieved that it seemed like he was going to take the lead and she was quite willing to let him.

He bent her over the bed and she realized he was going to take her from behind. It wasn't the way she'd imagined it happening. All the times she'd thought about it in her mind it was a strictly missionary encounter. This twist surprised her, but it also turned her on. And it made sense. Why risk the awkwardness of eye contact with someone you barely know. Clearly she had a lot to learn about this kind of thing. Carol shook away those thoughts - she didn't need to learn anything - this wasn't going to happen often, or ever again.

Carol waited, her body on the edge, anticipating what was about to happen. She heard him unzip and then she heard the condom tear open. She couldn't resist looking back and she almost gasped when she did. Carol really hadn't seen many men naked - aroused - in person like that. Daryl was bigger than any of the other men she'd seen. Maybe not length wise, but definitely in girth. She watched him roll the condom onto his dick and she turned back around, trying not to panic and just relax.

She felt his hands on her ass, squeezing roughly. It hurt just enough to bring pleasure. Daryl grabbed her legs and pulled her back. Carol took a deep breath and lifted her ass. There was no going back now. She was ready and she really did want him. "Oh God," she cried out as he moved into her. He pushed in slowly and she could feel her pussy streching to take him. She didn't know if it was the situation - sex with a stranger, or the difference in his size, or something else altogether, but she was far more turned on than she thought possible - given her anxiety about the situation.

Once he had fully penetrated her he started to fuck her. Carol let her body relax and just enjoyed the way he was making her body feel. It was hot and sexy - everything she'd imagined that a random hookup would be. It wasn't intimate or passionate - which she was thankful for. It would only make it easier and less awkward to walk out the door right after. Or was she supposed to spend the night and leave in the morning? Nah, she would take off as soon as they were done. It would still be early enough for him to go back down to the bar and pick up someone else if he wanted to.

Carol was surprised when she had an orgasm. It was incredible and left her entire body feeling completely satisfied. Nothing about this encounter had turned out the way she expected it would. Even when she excused herself after to go to the bathroom and get dressed again she had a moment of hesitation, wondering again if she should stay.

When she came out she said a polite goodbye, kissed his cheek and tried not to run. It was over. She'd done it. So why didn't she feel any different? Or feel accomplished? Carol rushed out of the building and hailed a cab.

*DARYL*DARYL*DARYL*DARYL*DARYL*DARYL*

It hadn't surprised Daryl when she got up and left right away. All women were different - well the few he'd actually taken to his place were. Usually it was him deciding to stay or go. But what did surprise him was the feeling of sadness that had rooted itself inside him when she was gone and he was alone. She hadn't given any indication that she might want to see him again. This was clearly a one time thing for her.

Daryl was surprised for a second time when close to an hour later there was a knock on his door. He put down the pencil in his hand and went to answer it. He pulled open the door and Carol was standing there. Her cheeks looked flushed.

"I'm so sorry," she gasped, brushing past him. "I got halfway home in the cab and realized that I left my purse here." Daryl had been so wrapped up in what he was working on that he hadn't even noticed her little purse on the table. She was headed right for the table where he'd been working and Daryl jogged to try and cover up his project before she saw it. "Oh my God," she gasped. Fuck, it was too late. Daryl watched in horror and embarrassment as she lifted his sketchbook into her hands. "This - This - it's - amazing -" She looked up at him.

Daryl felt his face flush. He hadn't been working on it long, but it was pretty clear what he'd been sketching. "It's nothing," he said, hoping she would hand it over.

"It's beautiful - it's - it's me, isn't it?" Carol looked completely shocked. "You did this? Just since I left?"

"You ain't gotta look so shocked," he snapped. No one knew about his secret talent and passion and he was quite defensive of it. "I know, I know, I just look like some white trash asshole."

"No - " she started. "It's not - "

He didn't mean to act like such a jerk, but once he got his guard up he just went off. "Just go," he said. "I know I ain't good enough for more than a quick fuck for a girl like you."

Daryl was surprised yet again when she challenged him. "A girl like me?" Her eyes flashed. "You don't know me."

"I know you set your sights on me this afternoon and got exactly what you wanted," he shot back.

"You have no idea what I want - what I needed - " her voice cracked. Oh fuck, she was gonna cry. Now what was he supposed to say? She didn't give him a chance. "I told you I don't do this kind of thing."

"Coulda fooled me," he mumbled instinctively. He had no idea why he was pushing her like he was. What did it matter?

"It's true," she insisted as a tear rolled down her cheek. "In fact, this is the first time I've done it. You're the first man I've been with in two damn years."

"Oh," was all he got out before she continued. A flood gate had been opened and she wasn't finished talking.

"The first man since my husband went to jail for domestic assault." The tears fell harder. "The first since I was beat so badly that I lost my baby -" Jesus, she was about to crumble. Daryl froze - he had no idea what to do. "This was such a stupid idea. So stupid. But people kept telling me to just put myself out there. Get laid. Get it over with and then maybe I would be ready to start over." She swiped angrily at the tears. "And look at you -" Uh oh, Daryl realized she was about to turn the tables on him. "You have this place - what is this place? Just some room you bring girls to fuck them? It's not your home."

Daryl could have just kicked her out. He could have asked her to leave and he probably never would have seen the woman again. But he didn't. Something kept him from doing it. "No, it's not my home. It's my studio. And you're the only woman - only person - who has ever been here."

Carol looked down at the sketch in her hands and then up at him. She clutched the drawing to her chest. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

With those words ringing in his ears Daryl surprised himself one more time. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around this strange and intriguing woman. "It's okay," he said gently. "It's okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl wasn't much of a hugger and he really wasn't sure when he was supposed to let go. He didn't want to do it too soon and lose the effect of the moment, but he didn't want to hold on too long and make things awkward. He patted her back softly and drew back a bit, "You alright?"

Carol nodded and ducked her head in embarrassment. She looked down at the drawing in her hand. "Are you - uh -" Her eyes flicked up to meet his, just briefly. "Are you gonna finish this?" Finally she looked at him, waiting for his answer. Daryl nodded. "You make me look beautiful," she said shyly.

Was she serious? "You are beautiful," Daryl replied. He wasn't sucking up. He wasn't hitting on her. He was just being honest.

Carol ducked her face again, but he saw a little smile. "Thank you," she whispered. "So - I have a cab waiting for me downstairs," Carol gave him an apologetic look. "But, well, do you think maybe I can see it? When it's done?"

Daryl resisted the urge to smile and look foolish. She had found a reason to see him again and whether she had ulterior motives or not - he was happy - maybe more than he should have been. This woman clearly had baggage. And he had stuff to focus on without the interruption of some kind of relationship. But whether it was a moment of weakness or something more - he wanted to see her again. "Are you off at the same time tomorrow?" Daryl asked.

Carol bobbed her head. "Yeah, I have to close again."

Daryl hoped he wasn't moving things too quickly. "Well, if you want to just come here after you can see it then."

"You'll be done that soon?" she asked, her eyes wide with surprise. "I would love to see it tomorrow." Once again Daryl had to fight off the grin that was threatening to bust his face. "Do you think - um - maybe I could bring us dinner? If you want?"

Was she making it a date? Or was she just being nice? Daryl wished he knew. "Sure."

"Okay." There was a moment of awkward silence. "Okay," she repeated. "I guess, I better go." Daryl followed her to the door and leaned in the frame. "I'm sorry for - "

Daryl interrupted her before she finished, letting her know they were even as far as he was concerned. "Me too."

He thought she was done. Her cab was waiting and Daryl was sure she was just going to leave. But Carol hesitated. "Should have done this when I left before," she muttered. He wasn't sure if it was a statement directed at him or if she was talking to herself. She walked up and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek. "Night Daryl." He got one last good look at her gorgeous eyes before she was gone. He practically ran back to his sketch pad while the memory was still fresh.

Daryl worked furiously, trying to capture all her features from the image in his mind, but particularly those eyes. They were her most prominent feature and if he didn't get them right it just wouldn't be her. He focused all his energy on the task and before long he was lost in a world of sketching, shading, and blending as he brought Carol's face to life on the page. With his pencil clutched in his lips Daryl concentrated on blending, using his tortillion to create contours and give her face depth and definition.

The fatigue didn't hit him until it was complete. When Daryl dropped the pencil on the table and stepped back to examine his work he felt his legs wobble. A quick glance at the clock told him it was almost 3 AM. It was going to be a long damn day at work, but he was so pleased with the drawing that he didn't care. It had been a really long time since he'd been so passionate with his work and it felt incredible.

He stared at the drawing, fighting off a yawn. The eyes were perfect. He felt a deep connection to Carol while he looked into the pencil sketched eyes. They weren't in color. They weren't real. They were just black and white, two dimensional eyes on paper, yet he still felt like she was there and he was looking at the real thing.

Reluctantly he closed the sketch pad. She would love it - he was sure of that. Daryl really wasn't confident in many of his abilities but he was extremely perfectionistic with his art. If it didn't turn out exactly the way he wanted it would be ripped out and tossed in the trash. Anything that was still in the book was there because he knew it was great.

Daryl fell into bed and set his alarm for 7am. A few hours of sleep and he would have to go home to shower and change before work. Work. It paid the bills and allowed him to save a bit of money, rent the studio and buy his art supplies. He'd been saving for 8 years and it was finally time. Changes were coming.

The day passed quickly, which was an incredible blessing. He even got in a couple hours of overtime which would give him some extra cash to put away. When Daryl walked into the house Merle was cooking something in the kitchen. He actually was a pretty good cook and whatever he was making smelled delicious.

"Dinner's almost ready dipshit," Merle called out.

Daryl wandered into the kitchen. "I ain't gonna be here for dinner."

Merle dropped the spoon and turned around slowly, with a big grin on his face. "You have plans? Same chick you stayed with last night?" Of course Merle would assume he'd stayed with a woman because he had no idea about the studio. Daryl shrugged hoping Merle would let it go, but knowing he wouldn't. "The lingerie chick? What was she like? Good fuck?" He turned back to stir the pot. "Come on Bro, tell me. Did ya get some good, tight pussy? Maybe a little ass too? Nice big tits?" Merle made a gesture with his hands.

Daryl felt his cheeks flush and his neck get hot. Merle was such a disgusting pig. Not that Daryl didn't have his own moments too, but he just couldn't bring himself to speak crudely about her. Not after hearing a tiny, tragic piece of her story. Carol wasn't a woman you discuss her tits and pussy with your perverted brother. A guilty pang inside him said you shouldn't discuss any woman that way, but certainly not her.

"Cat got your tongue?" Merle pressed. "What the fuck?"

"She was fine," Daryl muttered.

Merle took a swig of his beer. "Fine? What does fine mean? Fine good? Or fine bad?"

"Fine good," Daryl replied.

"But not great? Yet you're gonna see her again," Merle narrowed his eyes. "I'm missing something here."

What could he say to shut him up and end the conversation? "It was fine. It was good. She's interesting and she wanted to see me again," he blurted out. Fuck, that was the wrong thing to say. Daryl wished he could take it back.

"She wanted to see you again?" Merle looked shocked. "Well you are a handsome fucker, you get that from your big brother. But you have the personality of a gnat."

"Fuck off," Daryl muttered. He wasn't really sure why he didn't just leave Merle in the kitchen and go get showered and changed. But this was how things were with Merle and he really did love his asshole brother.

"Go shower and take something from my closet again," Merle said. "Put on some of the cologne from the green bottle. She wants to see you again - this one might be a keeper." Oh thank god, he was being dismissed. And Merle was actually being rather nice - which was odd. "Either that or she's fucking crazy," Merle yelled as Daryl jogged up the stairs. Yep, he knew there had to be more.

Daryl got to his studio just before 8. He decided to try and finish up another sketch he'd been working on before she arrived. He was planning on doing the same drawing in charcoal, acrylic and then a third version in mixed media to add to his portfolio. In less than an hour he was done. 8:57. What time would she be there? he wondered.

He decided to take another peek at the sketch while he was waiting. He was still extremely pleased with it, but noticed a couple things he wanted to touch up. Daryl grabbed his pencil and went to work. 15 minutes later he was satisfied. With a content sigh he closed the sketch pad.

At exactly 9:17 there was a rap on the door. Part of him was already starting to wonder if she really was going to show up and here she was. Daryl stood and padded barefoot to the door. He took a deep breath and opened it. Here we go, he thought, meeting those beautiful eyes that looked just like the ones in his sketch pad.


	5. Chapter 5

Carol lost her voice for a moment when he opened the door. He was wearing a royal blue sweater and jeans, and he was barefoot. The sweater brought out the blue in his eyes. They were a completely different color than hers, but they were still very beautiful. He was so handsome, but Carol could tell he had no idea just how gorgeous he was, which only added to his sex appeal.

"Hi," Carol said with a smile.

"Hey," Daryl smiled back, shyly. "Come in." He opened the door and she moved past him into the studio. He had cleared a table and set up two chairs. "Not very fancy, sorry," he said with a shrug.

"Neither is the food." She set the bag down on the table. "Please tell me you like Chinese?" Carol asked nervously. "I really am a good cook, but I wasn't off until 8 and I didn't have time to go make something and I have no idea what you like and what you don't like, so picked a bunch of different things - oh no," she stopped babbling and looked up. "You're not a vegetarian are you?"

Daryl shook his head. He looked amused. "Nope and I love Chinese food." Carol relaxed a bit. Just a bit.

She set out all the containers on the table and the paper plates and plastic cutlery. "Oh shoot," she muttered. Daryl cocked his head and looked at her. "I'm such an idiot," Carol sighed. "I forgot drinks."

Daryl wandered towards a little bar fridge. "Oh let me see what I have." He bent down and peeked in. "Hmm, I only have beer," he said, standing up with two bottles of Busch. "Or -" he nodded towards the counter. "Tequila."

Carol looked over at the bottle of Cuervo and quickly shook her head. Tequila was her ex husband's drink of choice. The smell made her cringe and brought back terrible memories. She hoped Daryl would stick with beer too. "Let's have beer," she replied. He opened the bottles and they sat down. "Chinese takeout and beer," she laughed. "Cheers." They dug in and started to eat. She wasn't one of those girls who would eat like a bird because she was on a date. Wait, was this a date? She wondered. No, it was just a - well - she wasn't really sure what to call it. But anyway, she was with a guy but she wasn't going to change to impress him, so Carol ate - just like she always did.

"I am stuffed," Carol said with a sigh, putting down her chopsticks.

But Daryl was still going. "Not me, this is delicious. Can you hand me more of that General Tao please?" She passed over the container and watched him dump the rest onto his plate and dig in with his fork.

"Come on," Carol teased. "Try the chopsticks. Please?" She handed him the second set. "They're really easy." Daryl gave her a look and reluctantly took them from her. She demonstrated and he copied her, then made his first attempt at picking up a piece of chicken. He got it almost to his mouth before it dropped back to his plate. Undeterred he tried again - this time it dropped the second he lifted it off his plate.

"Fuck," Daryl muttered. He tried a third time and got it a little farther. Carol bit her cheeks to keep from laughing, but the 4th time he dropped it she giggled. He gave her a little glare and then took one stick and stabbed it through the chicken, skewering it. Then he proudly lifted it to his mouth and ate it. "Success," he said with a smile.

"Okay, maybe you should just stick with the fork," Carol replied with a laugh. He switched back and finished up his dinner. They cleaned off the table and fit the leftovers in the tiny fridge, then took a seat with a second bottle of beer.

"Can I see it now?" she blurted out. Carol was nervous still, but in all honesty, she was dying to see the drawing and had resisted the urge to ask for as long as she possibly could. Carol saw him smile, just briefly, before he got up and reached for his sketch pad. "I'm sorry," she apologized for her impatience. "I just know it's gonna be amazing and - well - no one has ever drawn me before," she blushed.

Daryl walked around to her side of the table and set the pad in front of her. While he flipped through to find the right page she caught glimpses of his other sketches. She was completely shocked by how incredible they were. But nothing compared to the feeling that filled her when he opened to the sketch he'd done of her.

Carol gasped and felt her world spinning. Tears filled her eyes which instantly frustrated her because they blurred her view of the sketch. She brushed them away and fought them off, wanting to take in every detail of what was in front of her. She was staring at a perfect representation of her face. It was like she was looking in a mirror. Carol couldn't fathom how this man had remembered every detail of her face without a photo or anything to go by. The eyes were incredible - just like she was looking into her reflection. "How?" she whispered. "It's so perfect."

Daryl moved up behind her and reached around her body to point at the ketch. "Nah, now that I see you again it could use a little work here, on the lips. And I don't have the forehead creases quite right." She could feel his body touching her back as he gestured at the drawing, tearing apart his work. "The shape of your chin is a bit different from what I remembered too," he said, sighing deeply as if the entire picture was completely wrong.

Carol turned her body. He was so close she had to lean back a bit to look at him. "Stop that. It's incredible. You're so talented." She could feel the tears still in her eyes, threatening to spill over. Why did she feel so emotional? And so connected to this stranger? It had to be the drawing. There was something so intimate about the details he'd included - all from memory.

She had brought dinner, they had eaten, she had seen the drawing - so she had completed everything that was supposed to happen on this - date thing or whatever it was. But Carol didn't want to leave. She'd done something a bit presumptuous before she arrived - just in case and now she was hoping it would come into play. Was he willing? Should she find out?

His lips called out to her and Carol couldn't stop herself from kissing him. This wasn't like her - not at all. Nothing that she'd done since she met this man had been typical. She didn't give strangers her number. She didn't meet random men at bars. And she most certainly didn't have sex with strangers or one night stands. But what did it mean if it happened again? Two times was no longer a one night stand. He was still a stranger, but did it make a difference that she wanted to get to know him? Or were these all just excuses to make her feel better about what she was about to do?

Daryl kissed her back, right away, almost as if he'd been either expecting it or about to initiate the kiss himself. Their lips met in a passionate, yet tender experience. His tongue grazed hers gently, but it was in no way demanding or forceful - just sweet and easy. The desire she felt for him quickly took over her body - so quickly it frightened her. What if he stopped? What if she got all worked up and he didn't want her again?

Carol pulled away. "I'm sorry. I don't know if you wanted that - or me - or um, what happened last night -" she stammered, both nervous and confused.

"Do you?" he asked. "Are you sure?" Carol nodded. Whether it was really what she wanted or just her hormones speaking she knew she didn't want to leave yet. The little nod of her head was all he needed. Daryl pulled her into his arms and kissed her. This time it was different. Now that he had permission, it was far more intense than before. It was enticing, sexy and the promise of more.

He started to peel off her clothes and his own as they kissed. When he tugged off her shirt Daryl paused. Carol felt color creep into her cheeks. "I just - thought - you know, in case. I didn't come here just for sex. I really did just want to see the drawing. I promise. Please believe me?" she pleaded as she rambled.

Daryl didn't respond, instead he removed her pants, leaving her standing in the middle of the room in lace lingerie even skimpier than the night before. "How'd you know?" he asked, circling her, checking out every angle.

"Know what?" Carol got out. Her heart was hammering and she could feel a light pulsing between her legs. His eyes were filled with lust as they travelled over her body.

Daryl moved up behind her and licked her neck, sucking softly for a moment. "Black. It's my favorite." He didn't seem to care that she'd showed up wearing lingerie, as if she was expecting something and she felt relieved. The two emotions that ruled her mind and body in that moment were relief and desire. She was even more turned on than the night before - perhaps because she wasn't quite as nervous. She knew more what to expect this time at least.

Very slowly they crept towards the bed. He was still behind her, kissing her neck and shoulders, while fondling the exposed parts of her breasts that were surrounded by satin and lace. He was naked and Carol could feel his hard dick brush her leg every once in awhile. Her body reacted with a rush - every time. She wanted that cock inside her. She wanted his length and girth to engulf her pussy and reach all those parts of her that had been neglected for so long.

When they reached the edge of the bed she climbed up on all fours, presenting herself to him. The lingerie she was wearing left all the important areas exposed for easy access. Daryl grabbed her ass and squeezed, pulling her cheeks apart slightly with a low groan. Carol waited, anticipating that moment of penetration, her pussy dripping with her natural lubrication - so ready for him. But he didn't enter her. Instead Daryl shifted her hips, indicating he wanted her on her back. "I shouldn't have treated you like an animal last night," he said, meeting her eyes with an apologetic look. "I didn't know - " His voice trailed off. "You deserve to be treated better."

Carol was overwhelmed with emotion once again. She wasn't expecting an apology, nor did she require one, but hearing the words he spoke and the genuine tone of his voice she was floored. He was standing over her, his penis erect and ready to fuck her, but the softness in his eyes was even sexier than his gorgeous body. "Unless ya changed your mind?" Daryl said. "I'll understand if you have."

It was all so confusing. He was giving her an out. Did she want to take it? Did he want her to take it? What was she supposed to say? What was she supposed to choose? Her brain was complete mush. Carol took a deep breath and closed her eyes. In her mind she could see the way he'd looked when he opened the door that night, the determination he'd shown trying to use the chopsticks and the stunning sketch of her own face. She could hear the perfectionism in his voice while he pointed out flaws she didn't see. He'd captured her in a way that no one ever had - and perhaps never could.

When Carol opened her eyes and looked at his face, waiting for her answer, she decided for once in her life to just trust her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl was nervous. It had been a long time since he'd slept with the same girl two nights in a row. Did she have expectations? She had decided to stay and she'd just told him she hadn't changed her mind about having sex with him. Hell, she'd even worn lingerie. That had to be a good sign, right?

Or maybe she was just enamoured by the drawing. No, she did come in lingerie before she saw the completed drawing. But, she had seen the start of it, so it could still be that. Daryl realized he'd better get out of his damn head and get started before the gorgeous woman in his bed decided he was crazy and took off.

There was one thing he did know for sure - it would be much different than the night before. That in itself made him insanely nervous. For him sex had always just been sex - selfish sex. He jumped right in, did what he needed to do and that was about it. Sometimes the woman would orgasm, but most of the time they didn't and he really didn't care as long as he got off. It was often doggie style so he didn't have to look at their faces and worry they might look disappointed or like they weren't enjoying it. And again, it wasn't that he cared, but more that it would annoy him and affect his own enjoyment.

But this woman, Carol, she was different. She wasn't some chick he'd picked up at a bar. He'd felt like such an asshole when she told him the truth the night before. She didn't seem to notice, but Daryl knew he'd treated her like a piece of meat. He'd felt even worse when she'd climbed onto his bed and offered up that gorgeous ass the way he'd requested their first time. It was just a reminder that this wasn't the kind of thing she'd done before. He couldn't help but wonder if she'd even been with many men. She mentioned a husband and that she was abused. Perhaps sex wasn't something she'd ever had the chance to enjoy.

For once in his life Daryl was about to put his sexual partner first. He'd heard Merle talk about how to treat a lady and how good it felt to make a woman squirm and beg for more, to please her so deeply she cried out your name when she came. Maybe he was about to find that out - if he didn't screw it up of course.

Daryl touched her legs, slipping his hands up her shins. They were smooth as silk, likely freshly waxed or shaved. As he dropped to his knees he tugged her closer to the edge of the bed. "Wha - What are you doing?" she asked, looking down at him with shock etched on her face.

"Is this okay?" he asked, not wanting to do something that she was uncomfortable with, but really wanting to please her.

Carol licked her lips and her brow furrowed. "Yeah - but, um - are you sure it's okay - for you?"

Daryl wanted to laugh. How could she possibly think he wouldn't want to lick her pussy? He was dying to taste her, but even more excited to see her reaction. He smiled at her and gently pulled her legs apart. She resisted slightly, but not in a way that said she didn't want it, but more that she was still nervous.

Her body jumped with the first lick of his tongue and he heard her gasp. Daryl decided that was a good start. He licked her again, slowly, and a third time. She was already squirming and he knew she was enjoying it with just a few licks. She jumped again when he touched her with his fingers to spread her open. He hesitated for a moment, looking at the perfect pink flesh he was about to sample. The second his tongue made contact and he tasted her juices his dick started to protest with envy. His cock was aching, throbbing and begging to be where his tongue was. But it wasn't time for that. Not until he made her come.

If he'd thought it was going to be challenging he was wrong. Whether he was doing a good job or not she was too far gone to notice. Either way Daryl continued the best he knew how, alternating between nibbling, sucking, and delving his tongue into her. The feelings inside him were so intense. The more she writhed in pleasure the more turned on he got.

At one point, just before he moved to her clit, Daryl almost grabbed his dick to masturbate. A couple tugs while he licked her nub and they could climax together. But he found the restraint to shift his focus back to her. "Oh God," she cried, bucking her hips and grabbing his head, as his tongue touched her clit, so gently. She didn't let go, almost as if she was worried he might stop if she did.

As he slowly flicked his tongue over her Carol started to move her hips. It was like she was fucking his face and once again his dick started to throb and twitch with jealousy. She started to pant and Daryl knew she was close. He sucked her nub lightly and she cried out. Her grip on his head tightened. She was practically pulling his hair and it should have hurt, but he barely noticed.

Her body started to tense. "Oh - God - Dar - Daryl," she cried. Her body jumped and her grip on his head released. She was shuddering, her eyes closed and her body lying limp on the bed. Wow, Merle was right, he thought, with the sound of her voice screaming his name still echoing in his head. It felt good. He felt practically euphoric with accomplishment.

When she finally opened her eyes he was so ready he couldn't wait another second. Daryl stood, moved to the nightstand and then quickly rolled on a condom. When he moved back to her he nudged her to the middle of the bed. Daryl used all the restraint he had to enter her slowly. He was so turned on by the look on her face when she'd orgasmed. He had never seen a woman look so blissfully satisfied and it made his dick ache knowing he'd caused it. Even through the thin latex he could feel how wet she was. His dick felt warm inside her and it made him shiver with pleasure.

He moved in her, slowly, sensually, fighting off the urge to move faster. He didn't have to fight long though, because he soon realized that the torturously slow pace was every bit as erotic as a quick hard fuck. Maybe it was her. Maybe it was the moment. But slipping his dick out and pushing back into her as deeply as he could reach - slowly, so incredibly slowly - was about to bring on an orgasm much quicker than he'd had since he was a teenager.

Daryl felt slightly panicked. Would speeding up help him last longer in this case? Was it all backwards? Instead of risking it he stopped and bent his head to suck one of her nipples. She gasped and then moaned when he moved to the other nipple. Carol arched her back and sighed. God, this woman was so sexy. She had no fucking idea what she could do to him with a little sound, or a slight movement.

He attacked her mouth and kissed her passionately. Carol kissed him back, hungrily, like she couldn't get enough of him - the feeling was mutual. When he dipped his tongue into her mouth he started to fuck her again, moving his dick and tongue in unison. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd fucked a woman while kissing her. It was so erotic to feel the similar sensations in two completely different areas of his body.

Daryl kissed her the entire time. He kissed her through the build, as his balls started to tighten, and right through the release as his body shuddered and a relaxing warmth reached every part of him. It wasn't until the orgasm had completely faded away that he stopped kissing her and lay down beside her in bed.

Moments later Carol sat up. She looked nervous. "You ain't gotta go," Daryl said.

Her face looked more relaxed immediately. "You sure?" She said, her voice quivering.

He nodded. "But, do me a favor?" He knew he had no right to ask, but he couldn't resist. "Will you take off the lingerie? Sleep naked?" Carol gave him a tiny smile and got out of bed to strip off the garters and lace. Somehow she was even sexier completely nude and Daryl knew right then that he had to draw that body someday. Whether she posed for him or he drew it from memory - he would sketch her perfect curves one day.

Carol climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over her body, clearly feeling shy and self conscious. "Uh, night," she whispered, rolling her back to him. Daryl knew she was feeling awkward and he wanted her to relax so he moved closed and pulled her against him to spoon. If he hadn't just came Daryl knew he would have been hard in seconds, feeling her silky smooth skin touching his body.

"Night," he replied in her ear. Once again it was a first for him to actually care enough to make things less awkward for the woman in his bed. It felt good though and he was asleep in no time.

The next morning he woke up before his alarm and reached to shut it off before rolling out of bed. Daryl quickly dressed and went into the bathroom. When he came out Carol hadn't moved. She was still sleeping on her back with the blanket only covering one breast. A stirring started inside him and Daryl reached for blanket to reluctantly cover her up before he worked himself up a huge boner.

"Carol? Carol?" he nudged her gently. She stretched and rubbed her eyes. "I have to leave for work."

"What time is it?" she groaned.

It took him a minute to reply because she looked so beautiful with her messy hair and sleepy face. "Almost 7. But you can stay, sleep as long as you want."

"Thanks," she replied, covering her mouth as she yawned. Daryl didn't know what else to say so he kissed her forehead and stood up. He started to walk away. "Um, Daryl -" He stopped. "Will I - um - will I ever see you again?"

His heart started to pound and a warm feeling filled his body. Did that mean she wanted to see him again? "Uh - did you want to?" His voice was shaky and he felt like such an idiot. But there was something about her that made him feel like he was young and got him all tongue tied.

Carol bit her lip and looked at him with her big, blue eyes. She nodded, "I do."

Daryl thought quickly and had an idea. "My brother is having a party tomorrow night. Would you come?" The second the words were out of his mouth he was already regretting them. Did he really want her to meet Merle? This soon?

"I would love to," she replied, smiling at him.

Well too late now, he thought. "I'll write down the address, leave it on the table for you. Come around 9. I'll wait for you out front." He walked over to the table and scribbled down his address on a piece of paper. "See you tomorrow," he said, before walking out the door. By the time he got to his bike in the parking garage he was ready to puke. Inviting her to one of Merle's parties was the stupidest thing he'd ever done in his life. He sighed. He really didn't know Carol that well, maybe she loved parties and would have a great time. Somehow he doubted it, but it was done, he'd asked and she was coming. Daryl tried to push away the anxiety and just be happy that she'd wanted to see him again.

By the time he got home to shower before heading to work he was grinning like a fool. She wanted to see him again. And he was completely ignoring that nagging voice in his head that kept telling him this wasn't the time to get involved with anyone.


	7. Chapter 7

At 8:45 Saturday night Daryl went outside to wait for Carol to arrive. Quite a few of Merle's friends had already showed up, including the scantily clad ladies on their arms. Daryl knew it didn't matter who they arrived with - as the night went on and the drugs and alcohol came out they could very well leave with someone completely different.

He didn't often hang around long at these parties. Daryl usually made an appearance, had a couple beer and then took off. By that point no one would even notice he was gone and he could spend the rest of the night at his studio working on his latest piece. Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea, was thumping in his head with the beat of the music. Was it too late to call her and cancel? Or at least change plans and take her out for dinner or something?

"Hey Daryl," a sickeningly sweet voice spoke from behind him. "I was looking for you, thought you'd taken off already." His body stiffened. Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard. "Wanna come in and get a drink with me?"

He turned and looked at the redhead smiling at him. Standing there was the worst mistake of his life. One night of drunk sex that would haunt him forever. "No thanks, I'm waiting for someone."

Her pretty green eyes widened. "A woman?" She looked amused. "Daryl Dixon is bringin' a lady home to meet his big brother?"

"Fuck off," he grumbled. Michelle blinked at him innocently. Her older brother was Merle's best friend and they had known each other for years. She was a nice enough girl, but Daryl would never go there with her again and she just didn't seem to get that. She wasn't jealous by any means, she'd brought a date to the party even, but she wouldn't give up on getting him to fuck her again - it was like a challenge.

She walked up and kissed his cheek. "I wish ya the best of luck Big Boy. If she ditches ya, you know where to find me." With a wink she left. Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea, started thumping in his brain again.

A taxi pulled up and his heart started to pound. It had to be Carol. All of Merle's friends would just drive home drunk or stay the night. When she stepped out of the cab he couldn't help but smile. He could tell she was just as nervous as he felt, but she looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a white fitted button down shirt, with tight distressed blue jeans and a pair of high heeled brown boots.

When she spotted him she smiled and gave him a little wave, then started to walk towards him. Daryl was so mesmerized by how gorgeous she was, even dressed so casually, that it took him a minute to move. Finally he got himself together and walked to meet her halfway. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly. God, she smelled amazing. He lingered a moment to take in her scent a little longer. "Hi," he said shyly. She made him so damn unsure of himself. It's not like he'd ever been a cocky bastard like his brother, but he wasn't this tongue tied buffoon he turned into when she smiled at him.

"Hi," she replied, just as shyly. "I'm a bit early," she blushed.

"It's okay, I've been out here waiting for a few minutes," Daryl admitted. "You, uh, you wanna go in and get a drink or something?"

Carol took a noticeable breath. "Sure." Daryl touched her shoulder to guide her, but changed his mind and reached for her hand instead. It wasn't his thing, at least it never was before, but he wanted to make her feel more comfortable and honestly, it was comforting for him too.

They barely made it in the front door when a voice was calling out from across the room. "Daryl, well, well, well - Damn, who is the fox?" Merle was headed right for them. Michelle, Daryl thought, shaking his head. Carol gave him a look, but there was a hint of a smile on her face. "Hello beautiful," Merle said, taking Carol's free hand and lifting it to his lips. "I'm Merle, Daryl's much more charming older, more experienced brother. And who are you?"

"Carol," she replied, her eyes sparkling. How the hell did that happen every time? Merle was an asshole, but he had this charm that made women glow.

He looked at Daryl. "Lingerie store?" Daryl nodded. This was going to be bad, so bad. "I owe you a huge thank you for helping pick out that sexy lacy thing for Leona." He groaned like a pervert, yet Carol still seemed mesmerized.

"I hope she liked it as much as you did," Carol countered in a teasing tone. Well, she didn't seem as nervous as he'd thought and she was dealing quite well with Merle. Daryl started to relax a bit.

"Come with me," Merle took her hand and tugged. "You can meet her and we can get to know you a little better. Ain't very often Daryl brings home a lady - you must be something special."

Carol's cheeks flushed, but she was clearly flattered. She looked to Daryl for help with how to proceed. He released his grip on her other hand. "Go ahead, I'll get us a beer and be right there."

By the time he went to the kitchen, got two beer from the fridge and joined Carol, Merle and Leona in the living room the three of them were laughing. He couldn't help but wonder if it was at his expense. "He's very sweet," he heard Carol say. "And kinda - mysterious," she added when she spotted him.

"Mysterious," Merle snorted. "Huh, who knew?"

"You sick of this asshole yet?" Daryl asked, plopping down between Carol and Merle. Merle gave him a teasing shove.

Carol laughed. "He's very funny and charming." Leona nodded in agreement and took a seat in Merle's lap. Daryl knew that would only last a while longer, until the booze took over. Merle could be a mean drunk. He made a mental note to make sure to get her out of there before it got too bad. Might as well leave her with a positive first impression of Merle.

The four of them talked and laughed in a very weird version of normalcy. Two brothers with their girlfriends, just getting to know each other. Daryl honestly felt like he was in the twilight zone. But as the party amped up around them things started to return to the normal he was used to. One of Merle's biker buddies came by with a big joint. Leona took a toke and passed it to Merle. He had a toke as well and then offered it to Carol. "Oh, uh, no thanks." She looked uncomfortable but relaxed a bit when Daryl also declined. He wasn't really a fan of pot or any of the other drugs that would pop up later. He liked his beer and liquor, but that was about the extent of it.

"Another beer?" he asked Carol. She nodded and Daryl headed to the kitchen. On the way he was passed a bottle of Cuervo and took a sip with a shrug. The music was loud and the house was getting extremely crowded. "Fuck," he muttered when he opened the fridge. The beer was gone already. He would have to go back and see what else she wanted instead.

When Daryl entered the living room Carol jumped up and walked quickly towards him. He face was white and she looked absolutely terrified. "Hey, what's wrong?" He realized she was visibly shaking. "Was it Merle? Did he say something? Did he touch you?" Daryl could feel the rage building up inside him. If Merle had hurt her he was a dead man.

Carol shook her head. She spoke softly, but it was too loud and he couldn't hear her. "Come on, let's go to my room." He took her hand again and led her upstairs where it was instantly quieter. Daryl pushed open the door to his room and froze. "Fuck, what the hell? Get out," he yelled. There was a couple making out on his bed, thankfully still fully clothed.

"Dude, Chill," the man said as they scrambled to untangle themselves.

"Get out," Daryl yelled again. The man bumped him as he walked past and scowled. If Carol wasn't so upset he would have beat the shit out of that asshole and kicked him out of the house.

Once they were gone he started to walk in the room but Carol resisted. He turned and saw she was crying. "Take me home. Please? I want to go."

Daryl still had no idea what happened, but he nodded. With a sinking feeling he led her back downstairs and outside. He hoped and prayed he hadn't completely screwed up everything by inviting her to the party. He looked around. There were cars everywhere. There was no way he was getting his bike out of the drive. Merle's shiny new truck was by the curb. He wouldn't miss it. Daryl went around to the driver's side and punched the door code in. Merle always left the keys inside in the visor. He went back around and opened Carol's door and helped her in. She still had tears running down her cheeks and it made him feel sick to his stomach.

Daryl jumped in and they took off. Once they were a few blocks away he spoke. "I, uh, I need directions." Carol sniffled and told him where they were going. "Are you okay? Did I do something?" he asked nervously.

"Oh God no, Daryl, no it wasn't you. I'm sorry - I'm so sorry I ruined everything." He saw her swiping away tears from the corner of his eye.

Daryl was still so confused. "What happened? You said it wasn't Merle?"

Carol sighed. "This is gonna sound so stupid." He glanced over and she was wringing her hands. "It was the tequila. They were passing around tequila."

"You don't like tequila?" Daryl asked, still not understanding her reaction.

"Can we wait until I'm home? Can I tell you then?" she asked.

Daryl turned left at the stoplight. They weren't far anyway. "Yeah, sure." He pulled into her driveway and parked the truck. He followed her into the house and into her kitchen, where Carol took a seat at the table and reached for a tissue. Daryl pulled out the chair across from her and waited.

Finally she looked at him with wet eyes and a red nose, still as beautiful as ever. "You remember I told you about my husband - he used to drink tequila." Her voice was filled with emotion and her face was full of pain. "When he got drunk he would beat me - force himself on me -" Daryl felt his skin prickle and the urge to beat the shit out of her ex husband. "I would close my eyes, just go somewhere else in my mind - but - that smell - the tequila on his breath, the taste -" She shivered and closed her eyes. "When I smell it now, it just brings it all back. The last night especially." A tear trickled out of her closed eyes.

Daryl reached across the table and took her hand. "I'm so sorry." He didn't know what else to say. He was so angry at a man he didn't even know and his heart was breaking to see how painful it had been for her. He stood up, still holding her hand and pulled Carol to her feet and then into his arms. He hugged her tightly to his chest. Whether she understood it or not it was a promise that he would never hurt her. She hugged him back, clinging tightly to him.

He gently rubbed her back and then thought about kissing her but something struck him. Panic seized his body. That sip - he'd taken one sip. Daryl quickly released her and took several steps backwards. "Oh God, I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I gotta go." With the image of her look of shock and confusion, and a profound sense of panic swirling around inside him Daryl turned and bolted for the door.


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't until he pulled into the parking lot of the convenience store down the street that Daryl realized what an absolute moron he was. The way he bolted like that after she'd made such an emotional revelation - she was probably thinking he was gone and she would never see him again.

"Fuck," he hissed under his breath as he rushed inside the store. He had to hurry and get back to her. Daryl quickly grabbed 3 different kinds of gum, opening one and throwing a couple pieces in his mouth before he even paid. Then he moved down the aisle and looked for what he'd really come for. In his rush and panic he couldn't find it. "Hey, you got any of that stuff you spray in your mouth to make your breath smell better?" he called out to the cashier at the front.

"Binaca? Sure. Next aisle, on the left, beside the rubbers in case you need those too," the man yelled back with a laugh. Daryl felt his cheeks burn, thankfully the store was empty. He ignored the condoms, after a brief thought about whether he should actually buy some in case, and reached for the green spearmint bottle. He rushed to the front and dumped it all on the counter.

Thankfully the man was perceptive enough to sense Daryl was in a hurry and rang everything in quickly. He paid and ran out the door. Daryl jumped in the truck and tore into the Binaca, quickly spraying his mouth twice. It was strong mixed with the icy wintermint gum he was chewing and he coughed and gagged. Once he composed himself he added one more spray to be safe, a third piece of gum from a different pack and then sped back to Carol's house.

He figured he'd been gone for 10 minutes maximum when he pounded on her door. He chewed away on the wad of mint explosion while he waited nervously. He spit out the gum and then Daryl reached impatiently to knock again when the door flew open. Carol's nose and eyes were red and he could see the wetness on her cheeks from the tears. He already felt like shit, but now he felt even worse. "Fuck, I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry," Daryl said. "I just had to go to the store and I was coming back, but I freaked out and didn't tell you."

"You planned to come back?" Carol asked with a sniff.

Daryl nodded. "Can I come in? And explain? Then if you want me to go I'll leave." They went back to the table and sat. The tears had stopped, thankfully. "I had to go get this," he started, digging the gum and breath spray out of his pocket and setting it on the table.

She looked up at him, somewhat horrified. "Do I have bad breath?"

"No, shit, no," he stammered, feeling his face go hot. "I really am fucking up huge." Daryl sucked in a deep breath. "I had a drink, when I left to get us another beer," he said. She still looked confused. "Of the tequila," he added. Daryl watched her face as she clued in. "I was going to kiss you earlier, before I ran, but I all of a sudden remembered I had that one sip and I didn't want to upset you."

"You could have told me that before you took off," she replied. Her face looked relieved and it made him feel so much better.

"I know, it was stupid, but I just panicked. I'm sorry," he apologized. "If you want me to go I understand." He picked up the Binaca. "I think I melted a layer of skin off my tongue with this shit."

Carol giggled and his eyes snapped to her face. She was so beautiful when she smiled, even with her face puffy from crying. She stood up and walked slowly towards him - Daryl held his breath. "I guess there's only one way to find out," she said, taking a seat in his lap. She cupped his face and pressed her lips to his. Daryl closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her soft, warm mouth. He let her take the lead only parting his lips when she brushed them with her tongue. He let her explore and taste him, nervously hoping he had masked all traces of the tequila.

When she pulled back Carol licked her lips. "That was very minty," she said as his heart hammered. "But, I think we're good."

"Oh thank God," he sighed, hugging her with his head against her chest. She was toying gently with his hair and it felt really good. "I will never drink it again," he promised.

Carol shifted in his lap, lifting a leg across his body to face him. "Will you stay? Here. Tonight," she asked, touching his face again, looking at him with those mesmerizing eyes. He loved the feel of her fingertips lightly grazing his skin.

Daryl bobbed his head in agreement, "Yeah, 'course."

Carol stroked his cheek a moment longer. "You're interesting," she said. "But I don't know a lot about you. Can we talk? For a bit?" Daryl didn't like the way she added that last part, as if she needed him to know there would be sex later. The first thing she needed to know about him was that he wasn't one of those guys who only wanted sex. This thing they were doing, whatever it was, it wasn't something he should have been doing with all the important things he had coming up, but he was already in too deep, so he wanted to do it right.

"We can talk, as long as you want - and when we're done we can sleep," he said, looking at her intently. "It's up to you. It's always up to you."

She looked like she was tearing up again when she whispered, "Thank you." Carol slipped out of his lap. "What do you like on your pizza?" she asked. "I'm starving." She picked up her phone and waited.

"Anything but olives and ham," Daryl replied. He really wasn't overly picky. He listened while she ordered a large with mushroom, green pepper, bacon and extra cheese and his stomach growled.

She grabbed two bottles of water from her fridge and tossed him one. "Come on, let's go chat in the living room while we wait." He followed her in and they both sat on the couch. "Okay, tell me about your art. Why the secrecy? How come none of your friends, or your brother know?"

Daryl snorted. "You met him, you saw the kinds of people I'm surrounded by - they wouldn't get it."

"Why not?" she asked, seemingly naive.

"People like me, my brother - we ain't artists. We hunt, we work, we drink beer and drive trucks, ride motorcycles. My kind - other than a tattoo artist or two - we just don't - ya know?" he looked to her for understanding.

"But you're incredibly talented," Carol protested. "How have you hid this for so long? You must have taken lessons." Daryl shook his head. "No way," she gasped in awe. "Never?" He shook his head again. "Oh my God. Daryl. You have a gift. People should know that."

"They would just make fun of me. I can't take Merle ripping at something so important to me - it's in my heart and soul - I just can't -" he sighed, hoping again she would understand.

Carol nodded. "I'm sorry." She took a drink of her water. "So what's the plan? You must have something on your mind if you've secretly rented a studio."

He was amazed at how bright and perceptive she was. But was he ready to share his secret with someone? He pondered it for a moment and decided quickly that if was ever going to tell anyone it was her he wanted to tell. "I want to go to school. Get a degree. And make a living doing what I love. Maybe teach or open a studio," he shrugged and a blush crept onto his face. He hadn't fully considered his plans after school because he honestly never believed it would be a possibility. "I decided I wanted to do this 7 years ago. I researched schools, I started saving every penny. But I knew I needed to start a portfolio - so - just over a year ago I rented the studio. It's cheap, but it's cut into my savings." Daryl needed the studio, he had no choice. It was his sanctuary and it made him feel happy and peaceful, but also allowed him to work undisturbed. "I really wanted to go to school in Savannah, but there's no way I can afford the tuition. So I'm applying up north instead."

"Up north - like Chattanooga, Knoxville, Charlotte?" she asked.

Daryl shook his head slowly. "More like New York, Pennsylvania and Michigan." The disappointment was evident in her eyes, and he knew exactly how she felt. Before that moment he'd got used to the idea of traveling far away from home and he'd started to get excited. For a long time his heart had been set on Savannah but he'd finally given up. It just wasn't financially possible.

"What about a loan?" she asked.

He had already thought that through and even looked into it. "I have no collateral and it's just too risky." There was no guarantee he would have any sort of steady income to make loan payments once he graduated.

"What if you sold some of your work?" Carol came up with another idea.

"I don't want to wait another year," he said sadly. "Even if I was lucky enough to sell a few pieces it wouldn't be enough or add up quick enough."

She chewed on her lip in thought. "You are quick - look how fast you did the portrait of me - so what if you had people commission portraits?"

That was actually something he'd never thought of, but time was ticking. "Maybe if I had thought of it earlier," he shrugged. "But applications are due in 2 months. Where would I find that many people who want portraits in that amount of time?" It was really charming that she wanted to help, but it was also frustrating and sad. He knew it wasn't possible and it just reminded him how stupid it was to get involved with anyone at that point.

"I have an idea," she blurted at the same moment the doorbell rang. "Oh, be right back." Carol jumped up and returned moments later with the pizza box. She opened it and they both grabbed a slice. "Okay, so," she started between bites. "I need to talk to my boss, but if I agree to do all the planning I know she'll agree." She looked so excited about whatever this idea was that he couldn't help but feel hopeful. "There are a lot of really, really rich women that come in the shop looking to spend their hubby's cash." She took another bite and chewed. "We've done some boudoir sessions, where a photographer comes in and they model their purchases for a photoshoot. Really quick. Only about 15 minutes each and they pay $500 for it. We had over 50 women at the last session." Daryl was starting to follow what she was about to suggest. "I know we could get a ton of them who would pay to have you draw them or paint - " Her eyes were shining with excitement. "Money isn't an issue, you could easily ask for two or even three grand per sitting and they would pay it -" she smirked. "They would pay it gladly once they see how pretty you are." Daryl blushed again, but he smiled. She was so excited and her idea - it could actually work. "We get started right away, book some evening sessions and several on the weekends - it'll be a lot of work, but -" Carol smiled. "We'll get to see each other a lot at least." The both finished their pizza but neither reached for another slice.

Daryl liked the sound of that, he liked the sound of the whole thing. But there was one small problem. "You know, even if this works and I get the money I need - I still have to get in." The school in Savannah was a lot more prestigious with a lot less spots available.

Carol stood up and walked slowly towards him. "You will," she said confidently. "But um -" she moved into his lap again. "Why don't we take it - one - step - at - a - time?" she said slowly as she traced his lips with her fingertip. "Okay?" He nodded because he couldn't speak anyway. "Good," she whispered before bending her head to kiss him again.

For a moment Daryl let himself believe - that anything was possible.


	9. Chapter 9

Carol was setting up a mannequin display, killing time until her boss showed up. Business was rather slow, it always was on a weekend in the afternoon, so she let her mind wander to that morning and the night before.

After spending some time kissing on the couch Daryl had carried her to bed. They stripped off their clothes, got in… and he had just held her all night. He made it very clear that he wasn't just there for the sex. If she wanted it he was willing and ready, but he hadn't put any pressure on her at all.

It almost brought her to tears thinking about how wonderful he is. And he has absolutely no idea. They really hadn't known each other long and Carol knew it was absolutely crazy, but she was pretty damn sure she was in love with him already. After what happened the night before - everything from the party, to all the events at her house - it was all so real, raw, and beautiful. Carol was starting to realize that you know you're with the right person when even the saddest, most painful things can be beautiful.

Wow. She stopped working for a moment to ponder the insanity. How could she be thinking about love and 'the one' when she'd only known him a very short time? Carol shrugged and smiled. She'd never had something like this before and she decided she was just going to quit thinking so much and enjoy it. Analyzing, worrying, overthinking… wasn't going to do her any good. The important thing was - when she was with him she felt safe, protected and loved - which were three things that Ed had never given her.

When they woke up that morning she had considered initiating things but he'd mentioned wanting to make sure he had the truck back before Merle woke up and they had already made plans to meet at his studio that night. She decided to ignore the stirring in her loins and make herself wait until she saw him after work. The anticipation of being with him, building all day… it was going to explode later and that would make it even more amazing than it already was.

Carol quickly finished up the display and headed into the back for a moment to see if there was anything new in the employee give away box. Whenever they got samples in from new lines that were looking for orders the staff were allowed to take what they wanted afterwards. That was how Carol got most of the extremely expensive lingerie she'd been wearing when she met Daryl. They also got a significant discount so there were a few items she'd loved so much she bought. But she was pretty lucky because the size they sent the samples in was very often a perfect fit for her. Most of the other ladies were a little more curvy with bigger boobs so she often got the best stuff simply because it didn't fit the others.

Carol started digging through and quickly realized they must have got a new batch of samples in. There was an absolutely stunning teddy that she snatched up. It was a little more conservative, but it was very elegant and classy. She dug a little more and found something closer to what she was looking for. She smiled and lifted the dark purple lace get up into her hands. There wasn't much to it, but what was there… was perfect. If Daryl wasn't already looking forward to fucking her - he certainly would be when he saw her in it.

She put the lingerie in a bag and left it with her purse. The door buzzer when off just as she got back out into the shop and her boss walked in. After a few minutes of small talk and pleasantries Carol asked about her plan for Daryl. "He's an incredible artist and he's trying to make enough money to cover tuition," she explained. "I will take care of absolutely everything and I'll stay after my shift to lock up if the sessions run late," Carol offered.

There was a smirk on her boss' face. "Sounds like a little more than a friend," she teased.

Carol felt her cheeks flush. "That's my hope," she admitted with a little giggle.

The conversation quickly shifted to girl talk for a moment and her boss expressed her happiness. She knew Carol's situation with Ed and she was one of the people telling her she needed to get back out there. "I really hope this works out for you," she said, giving Carol a hug. "I'm just gonna do a bit of work in the office, but once I'm done feel free to use the computer and start making posters. Write up an ad too and leave it for me. I'll call it into the paper tomorrow."

"Thank you so much for this," Carol gushed. She hadn't had a lot of opportunity to develop female friendships while she was with Ed and the women she worked with had quickly made her realize that she'd been missing out on a very important part of life.

After her boss left Carol went into the office to work on a poster. After scrapping her 3rd attempt she came up with a better idea. She added the text that she wanted on the poster, and left the middle of it blank. She printed off a couple of copies and put them in a folder, then left it with her purse. She went back in the office and made a couple of sign up sheets to put up in the store once the posters were ready and then did a quick advertisement for the paper.

By the time she was finished Carol only had 15 minutes until closing time. Of course a customer came in 5 minutes before it was time to lock the door. "Hi Mrs. Marshall," Carol said sweetly. It was one of the regulars she'd told Daryl about. She came in at least once a week with her shiny credit card and spent an obscene amount of money. Carol often wondered how any one woman needed that much lingerie.

"Hello sweetie," the older woman said with a smile. "I just need a few pairs of panties, I won't keep you long."

"While you're browsing I wanted to tell you about something," Carol said, wandering over to the underwear section. "We have an artist coming in to commission portraits. I know you've always enjoyed the boudoir sessions with the photographers… This is gonna be the same idea, but he will draw or paint you while you model."

"Oh gosh, I've never had a portrait done before," she looked intrigued already.

Carol felt a flutter of excitement. Mrs. Marshall had a lot of rich friends who she would definitely pass on the idea to. "The next time you're in we should have posters and time slots to sign up. I'm not sure of the price yet though…"

"Oh pfft," she scoffed. "You know Billy doesn't care what I spend… as long as I'm happy." This was one time that Carol didn't feel like rolling her eyes at her gushing over how much Billy loved to throw money at her. "You keep me updated Darling, I would love to be a part of this venture. I'm gonna call Dez and Laura too - I'm sure they will love this idea."

Carol couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she helped Mrs. Marshall, checked her out and then closed up the shop. The smile got even bigger when she slipped into one of the change rooms and put on the lingerie she'd picked out. It was a perfect fit and she felt insanely sexy. It was arousing to see herself in the mirror in such an erotic outfit. Carol spun and looked at her ass in the mirror. The strips of lace and thin strings were almost ridiculous if they didn't look so damn sexy. Or slutty. Oh God, do I look like a tramp? Carol wondered with a sense of panic.

She quickly decided that it was fine. Judging by some of the things that men picked out for their wives - guys appreciated outfits exactly like she was wearing. Carol took one more look at herself, adjusted her breasts and decided it was time to go. She felt like a cat ready to pounce and she really hoped she could calm her raging hormones on the way so she didn't completely embarrass herself.

20 minutes later she was at the door of the studio. Halfway through her knock Daryl pulled the door open. All the work she'd done to calm herself down on the way over went out the window the second she saw his face - so handsome, with those intense eyes and the little bit of stubble on his chin. Looking at him and feeling all the strong emotions she was feeling made not only her knees feel weak, but her entire body. She wanted nothing more than to melt into him.

Carol stepped inside without saying a word. She set down her purse and the folder and by the time she turned Daryl had shut the door and was facing her. With her heart thudding in her chest she took the two small steps between them and moved right to his lips. When Daryl's arms circled her body she did exactly what she'd been dying to do, she melted into him. He held her steady, flush against his rock hard body, as they kissed. Safe and secure - she had no idea how erotic it could be to feel safe in someone's arms.

When they parted she rose to her tiptoes and leaned in. "I've been thinking about this all day," she whispered softly in his ear. She felt his body shudder and it made her heart pound even more.

"Did you want diner? A drink ? Anything…" he stammered in his cute, awkward way, clearly trying to be a gentleman.

Carol shook her head. She was having none of it. There was only one thing she wanted. "You know what I want - you said it was up to me…"

"You know I meant it," he replied, pulling off the sweater he was wearing and the t-shirt underneath it. Carol undid her blouse and they both watched the layers come off - quickly. She bit back a laugh when she saw him freeze when she exposed the teddy. He groaned.

"Do you like it?" she asked, turning slowly. She was trying not to think too much so she didn't feel self conscious.

"You trying to kill me again?" he asked, moving closer so he could touch her body. He traced the lace around her breasts and then down the front, before reaching for her hips and then the crisscross of strings that started at her lower back, down over her ass.

Carol could feel the warmth of his body heat as he circled her. She knew his dick was already hard but that's not where her eyes were focused. He had the most beautiful, chiseled collarbones of any man she had ever seen. His shoulders were so broad, which seemed to accentuate the collarbones even more.

When Daryl stopped in front of her she touched them, tracing along the bone with a fingertip. She was so fucking horny she was squirming and wanted to scream. The ache between her legs was consuming her attention and there was only one way to get that ache to stop. "Come on," she said, leading him to the bed.

Carol sat on the edge and he stood in front of her, looking down. His dick was right at face level and she found herself grasping his erection and taking him into her mouth. She placed her hands flat on his thighs and started to move up and down his shaft. "Jesus," Daryl hissed, touching her head gently, stroking her hair lightly, lovingingly. When she sucked hard she could feel his dick throb in her mouth, swelling even more, which only made her squirm. She could feel the wetness growing between her legs. By the time he slipped inside her she was going to be soaked and slick.

Without warning Daryl pulled his dick out of her mouth and pushed her back on to the bed. It wasn't rough, just desperate. He grabbed her legs, lifting her ass slightly off the bed before he plunged into her. "Oh," Carol cried. It felt so good to have his dick inside her. She was pretty sure it was the best feeling in the world, with an orgasm being the only real rival. She closed her eyes and arched her back, lifting her hips to meet his thrusts. This was what she'd been wanting all day - finally it was happening and her body was so incredibly happy.

She felt flushed and warm, but so blissful as he moved in her. But once again without warning he pulled out. Her eyes flew open, "What's wrong?"

"Can you take it off?" he asked softly. "I, uh… I don't want you to think I don't appreciate it - I do, I really fucking do…But I want all of you - just you…" His eyes were searching hers for understanding.

"Of course," Carol said with a smile. She got up and removed the lingerie as quickly as she could, desperately needing to get back to where they were. She kicked the teddy aside and got back in bed.

"Do you have any idea how damn sexy you are?" he asked as his eyes washed over her from head to toe. "I just wanna… I just wanna make you happy," he said, sinking to his knees.

Carol felt a tingling in her nose as tears threatened. "You do," she got out, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. His breath was warm as he nuzzled her pussy gently with his lips. Carol would never forget the first time he went down on her - it was insanely incredible. And this time was no different. It was so strange for her because she could tell he enjoyed it - very much, but he also wanted so badly to please her. He wanted her to feel special and she did - she truly did.

He licked and nibbled on her folds before spreading her lips and delving his tongue inside. It was such a different feeling than the fullness of his cock in her, but it was still incredible. He continued for a while and she enjoyed every second. She was quite worked up by the time he started to lick her clit. Carol started to squirm as the orgasm began to build inside her. Her was pushing her closer and closer. "Oh…that's so good…" she moaned, getting closer to the edge. "Oh…" She had her eyes squeezed shut and was gripping the sheets when everything changed just as she finally exploded.

Daryl shoved his cock back inside her just as her pussy started to throb and contact. He fucked her slowly as her body was flooded with bliss and it only intensified the orgasm to a new strength. She was so lost in the pleasure she barely had any clue what was going on as Daryl started to kiss her while he fucked her. The taste of her own juices on his lips and tongue brought her back in a strange way. She couldn't figure out if she liked it or not, but she certainly liked the way he was kissing her, so deep and sensually. Even when he stopped moving and his body jerked with release he continued to kiss her eagerly. Carol kissed him back until he finally slowed and released her.

"Wow," she sighed as they lay beside one another in bed. If she'd been hoping all day for great sex she certainly hadn't been disappointed. Daryl moved closer and cuddled with her. It was very sweet and tender - and very appreciated.

As much as Carol was enjoying the snuggling she was too excited about the good news to wait any longer. "Be right back," she said, jumping out of bed to fetch the folder. She knew Daryl was checking out her ass so she made sure to sway her hips a little more than usual.

It was strange how - as long as she didn't get too deep into her brain - she wasn't self conscious with Daryl. She was walking back to bed, completely nude, and had no desire to put on clothes. She slid back into the warm bed, scooted over beside him and pulled out the poster. "My boss approved and was very excited about the idea. She said to make posters and we can start advertising as soon as they are ready." Carol handed him the paper. "I know it's not the best quality paper to draw on, but I was thinking… well, maybe you can draw something in the center there to finish off the poster?"

Daryl took the paper from her and studied it for a moment. "Yeah, I can come up with something," he said with a nod. "I love what you've done so far," he commented before handing the paper back to her. Carol was glad he liked it and even happier he agreed to finish off the poster.

"Where are you going?" Carol asked, watching Daryl slip out of bed and pull on his boxers.

He plucked the folder out of her hand. "I have some work to do."

"Right now?" she asked with a little pout.

Daryl smiled at her. "I have an idea, wanna do it while it's in my mind. Won't take long, promise."

Carol sighed. "Okay, fine." She lay in bed and watched him across the room. She loved how focused he was when he was drawing. It was like he escaped into another world and it was only him and his work. It was so cute when he would pause and tilt his head, then start furiously sketching again. She realized that she would get to see him work a lot in the coming weeks and it was a really exciting thought.

He was serious when he said he wouldn't be long. In less than 15 minutes he was walking back towards the bed. "Will this work?" he asked, handing her the poster.

Carol looked at the paper and then up at him. "Oh no...no… we can't use this…"


	10. Chapter 10

_Wow, I'm so sorry I let this one fall by the wayside but I have plans to finish it up now. I've worked it all out in my mind so I just have to find the time to write it :) I'll be alternating between this one and The Lucky Ones. I know it's been a while - but I hope some of you are still here and if you are - I hope you enjoy 3_

Carol picked up the flyer off the desk and looked at it. In less than half an hour the first client would be showing up for their sitting. Daryl was in the room next door setting up his things. She'd given him space because she knew he was a bit nervous and needed to just focus on getting set up without her hovering.

She was holding the original in her hand. The one she'd told him there was no way they were using. It was a rear view of a naked woman, tangled in sheets - not just any naked woman - it was clearly her. She'd known it the second she'd looked at the drawing. "Come on, nobody but you and me will have any idea," Daryl had pleaded. Carol finally gave in when he agreed to change the hair - long and curly hair was enough to throw off anyone who might have had their suspicions.

She had to admit, the poster was stunning. And it was a brilliant idea to have him use his own artwork on the design so when customers were considering it they could see a small sample of Daryl's talent. In only a week they had almost filled up the entire month of available time slots. He would easily have his tuition money - plus. Carol got more and more excited with each person who signed up and was also pleased when they asked her to help them pick out something to wear and she was able to make a sale in the store as well.

She busied herself tidying up the the office for a few minutes and then headed to the room where Daryl was pacing. "Stop," Carol said, giving him a warm smile. "Everything is going to be fine - I promise." Daryl sighed and didn't look at all convinced. "What's bothering you? What are you most nervous about?"

"I can draw em, or paint em… whatever they want - but I ain't got a clue how to make em sit and pose," he admitted. "I ain't done nothing like this before."

"I'll help," Carol replied quickly. "It'll give me something to do - to help you." The relief on his face was instant. "I can talk to them when they come in - make them feel comfortable and see if they have their own ideas - I got that part." She walked slowly over to him and put a hand on his face, "You just work your magic."

"You're amazing," he whispered, looking down at her with those intense blue eyes. Carol wished he knew how amazing he was too but Daryl was extremely humble about both his art and his personality, likely brought on by his insecurities.

No matter how many times he looked at her like that it still made her knees weak. This man had come out of nowhere and swept her off her feet without even trying. He was so beautiful - sexy in his own rugged, unassuming way. Carol knew the women that came in for their portraits were going to drool over the handsome artist - and some of the bolder ones would outwardly flirt with him. That was another reason it was important for her to be in the room to help him feel less awkward. But at the end of the night he was all hers and Carol looked forward to taking him home.

Carol traced his lips with the tip of her finger and then kissed him. The second their lips touched it was electric. Daryl's hands moved to her hips and he kissed her back with an ease and comfort she'd never known with a man. There was also a lot of passion and there was always the promise of something more - but right then… it was gonna have to wait.

The rear door bell buzzed and Carol pulled away. "Better go answer that," she said, wiping her mouth and straightening her clothes. She hurried to the employee entrance where all the clients were asked to come for their appointment - that way the store itself could be locked up for the evening. "Come on in," Carol said with a smile, opening the door to a brunette woman in her 40s. "I can take your jacket and you can head to the changerooms to get ready if you need to."

"Oh, I just wore it underneath," the woman replied with a blush. She was wearing a stretchy dress.

"Perfect, come with me then and I'll introduce you to Daryl." Carol led her into the room and made the introductions. She didn't miss the way the woman was ogling Daryl - but she couldn't blame her. She also didn't miss the way Daryl was even more awkward than usual, especially when the woman started to undress. "Relax," she whispered as she walked by him.

Carol spoke with the client, made her feel at ease and they chose a sexy, but comfortable pose. She recognized the teddy the woman was wearing as one of the most expensive ones the store had to offer. She'd told Carol she purchased it specifically for the sitting. "What you you think about a little bit of a prop?" Carol asked, stepping back to check out the positioning. "I'm thinking a really long strand of pearls hanging around your neck and then tangled in your fingers…"

"Yes, that sounds so sexy," the woman gushed. Carol raced off to find one of the fake pearl necklaces they used in window displays. Daryl was pacing again by the time she returned and the room was silent. Clearly the conversation was going to be completely up to her - but she was okay with that, it made her feel necessary.

Carol set her up just like she was positioning a mannequin. She hadn't realized it until that moment, but this actually was something she had a ton of experience with. The woman opted for a black and white pencil sketch - which Carol knew Daryl was amazing at. The lady would not be disappointed - she was sure of it. Though she'd never seen his paintings Carol had no doubt they were every bit as amazing.

She made sure to chat a bit with the lady but in the lulls Carol focused on Daryl. She never moved behind the easel to see his work - she wanted it to be a surprise and see it when the client did. But what she did witness was that familiar transformation in him. As soon as he started drawing it was like the world disappeared. He looked happy, peaceful - and somehow… he looked even more gorgeous. The intensity with which he worked filled the room with a buzz of energy. It was going to be a long, late night, but Carol was certain that she wouldn't feel the exhaustion until they were all done and heading out.

Carol checked her watch and realized the next appointment was in about 20 minutes - they could be arriving at any time. She started to worry that they might have underestimated the amount of time they needed when Daryl stood and announced he was finished.

"Oh Gosh, I'm nervous," the woman laughed, quickly slipping her dress on.

"Don't be," Carol replied. "He's really, really good - I promise," she glanced proudly at Daryl as he lifted the drawing and turned it towards them. She heard the woman gasp and again, couldn't blame her - it was incredible, perfectly shaded and extremely detailed. But most importantly it was very realistic - like a black and white photograph.

"Oh my God - it's beautiful… you… wow… you're so talented," she gushed, touching Daryl's arm in gratitude. Daryl gave his usual aww shucks kind of reply, which only made him even more appealing. "Thank you, so much," she said, leaning in to hug him.

Carol almost laughed at the look on his face. Daryl froze at first then lightly patted her on the shoulder with his free hand. He was silently screaming 'save me.' She let him suffer another second or two and then she rescued him. "If you want to come out into the store we can take care of the fee," Carol said, touching the woman lightly on the shoulder. "I'll wrap up the portrait for you too."

"Of course," she said, letting go of Daryl. "Before we do…" she started digging in her purse. "This is for you," she handed Daryl a couple bills. Carol hadn't even thought about the tip. Daryl took it, looking surprised but thanked her graciously.

The second and final client of the night also opted for a pencil drawing and somehow it was even better than the first. Carol was bursting with pride - this was working out even better than she could have imagined. Both women were extremely happy with the finished product and the second woman even burst into tears. Poor Daryl… so awkward, but so adorable.

Once they were alone Carol stepped into his embrace and gave Daryl a long hug. "Thank you for letting me be a part of this," she whispered.

Daryl looked rather baffled as he drew back. "I'm the one who should be thanking you…"

Carol shook her head. "I'm serious… this is something special, helping them feel comfortable, find the perfect pose - and then seeing their faces when you show them the drawing… I feel… so blessed." She leaned in and hugged him again and he hugged her back in silence, both of them exhausted and enjoying the comfort of the embrace.

That night Daryl came home with her but they were so tired they went straight to bed. The entire month was much the same - incredible, emotional, inspiring… but completely exhausting - yet she wouldn't have traded the experience for anything.

They made time for intimacy when they could - but even without the same frequence they'd gone at it in the start, Carol felt they continued to get closer and closer. Carol was sitting at the kitchen table with a coffee one morning, thinking about the night before while Daryl was still sleeping soundly in her bed.

They only had a few days left and they had experienced a wide variety of personalities over the month of sessions, but nothing could prepare either of them for the woman that showed up that night. Not only was she bold, and flirty, she was also very confident and extremely provocative. She knew the exact pose she wanted and had even brought props.

When she pulled the vibrator out of her purse Daryl's face went so red Carol was pretty sure he was going to pass out. It even took her a few moments to gather her voice. But she didn't need to talk because this lady didn't need her help at all. Carol was absolutely sure her jaw was on the floor and even more sure she couldn't do a thing about it for the time being. Legs were spread, the vibrator was put exactly where one puts a vibrator and the lady's face looked just like a woman's face would if the vibrator was actually turned on.

Carol felt her heart rate pick up and she realized… she was turned on. She wasn't a lesbian, nor was she bisexual… she wasn't attracted to this woman in that way at all, but there was something about the confidence she exuded that made Carol wish she was just a little more bold herself. And there was a charge in the room, an erotic feel swirling around. Carol felt like she was looking at something naughty, something she wasn't supposed to be looking at, yet she couldn't look away.

There had been a couple other woman who had posed with their breasts exposed, or partially exposed, but not like this - not this full on, in your face tatas. They were nice breasts Carol had to admit as she stared and wondered if they were real. I wonder what Daryl thinks of them… She glanced over at him and saw him drawing furiously. He was clearly uncomfortable, but… there was a lusty look in his eye and when he looked up and saw her gazing at him Carol felt his desire from across the room. Daryl didn't want the mostly naked woman posing - he wanted her - she could feel it and it made her pussy throb.

Daryl looked away and she knew he was trying to focus on his work so Carol made sure to avoid eye contact. It was the longest two hours of her life. All she could think about was how much she wanted Daryl to rip off her clothes and fuck her like a wild animal. The woman was chatty which was actually a relief because it cut the tension somewhat - except when she threatened to turn on the vibrator to be sure her facial expressions were just right.

Carol quickly convinced her that her face was perfect and Daryl would be sure to capture the erotic look she was trying for. If she turned that fucking thing on it would surely send her over the edge and she knew Daryl was barely holding on himself.

Finally, mercifully, Daryl announced he was finished. The woman dressed, paid - including a sizable tip - and took her perfectly pornographic photo happily out the door. Carol wondered who the hell she was giving it to and if it would ever be displayed. After locking the door she headed back to the room where Daryl was cleaning up.

He froze when she entered. Carol let her eyes wander and she could tell he was aroused. "I'm sorry," Daryl grunted. "I ain't because of her… I was thinking about you," he admitted.

Carol's eyes snapped to his face and in an instant she was in his arms. They kissed and groped and tore furiously at each other's clothes. It was messy… sloppy… awkward… but so lusty and erotic that by the time they hit the floor and he plunged his dick inside her Carol was already soaking wet and feeling like she could orgasm any second. The build up was so intense… "Oh God, Daryl… oh fuck," she cried out as he drove into her, hard, fast, desperately. Thank God no one was around because Carol knew she was loud - but honestly, she didn't care. She clawed at him, begged for more - harder - faster - deeper - anything he could possibly give.

When her world finally shattered and her pussy was flooded with wet heat Carol choked back a strangled cry in an attempt to be at least a little quieter. Daryl was still fucking her as the pleasurable blackness overtook her and she was momentarily transported to a dimension of pure bliss.

As the images started to fade Carol felt her loins heating up with the memory. If Daryl wasn't so exhausted she would have went and woke him up. "Why are you smiling?" a voice asked, distracting her. Carol looked up and saw Daryl standing in the entranceway, no shirt and jogging pants sitting low on his hips. Oh you are sooooo getting fucked Dixon, she thought.

Continuing to smile she stood. "Just thinking of last night," she said seductively as she walked towards him. "You just got up, but I'm taking you back to bed."

"If you must," he sighed dramatically. Carol giggled as he swept her off her feet and instead - he took her back to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: I'm dedicating this chapter to one of the most amazing women I know. I told you that I'm not always good with knowing what to say to make a person feel better and that I had to help in my own way - so this is what I have to give. I hope you can take some time to enjoy this chapter and I hope it brings a smile to your beautiful face. Love you lots!_

 **Chapter 11**

"Oh my God," Carol said, her eyes shining brightly. "That was the last one… we're done." She bit her lip. "But uhhh… I do have a waiting list of very interested clients if you want to work through it."

Daryl shrugged, "Maybe a little slower. Do a couple a week?" They had worked hard, really, really hard, over the last 6 weeks. She had been absolutely amazing and he couldn't have done it without her. It wasn't just that the whole thing had been her idea and she had to be there because it was at her work, it was more. She was there for him emotionally. She was his rock and his inspiration. Those nights he was exhausted and just not feeling it… one look or smile from Carol and he was right back on track.

"Yeah, I like that idea," Carol said, stifling a yawn. "I'll call them tomorrow and start putting together a schedule." They had already long surpassed the money he would need for tuition, but Daryl knew things would always come up and he could use the extra money. "You ready to go?" She asked.

"Nope," Daryl shook his head. There was something he'd been waiting to do since the very first night they started the project. There was a new technique he wanted to try and there was only one possible model he wanted to try it with. "Take your clothes off."

"Uhhh, we can go home and do that," she replied with a little smile.

He shook his head again. "I wanna paint you," he said softly. "I've wanted to since the first time I saw you naked," Daryl admitted, with a light blush. He'd sworn when he saw her perfect, gorgeous body, that he would paint her one day.

Carol was staring at him and he started to feel nervous. Was she going to say no? "You can't show anyone," she replied, already starting to take off her clothes. "Promise?"

"Promise," he agreed. "I get it… but you shouldn't be shy. You're so sexy." Daryl watched her undress and felt a stirring in his loins. He wasn't sure how he was going to get through the painting with her delicious body on full display - Daryl realized he hadn't thought this idea through. But it was too late.

"How, um… how do you want me?" Carol asked, looking at him shyly over her shoulder. He hadn't seen that look from her in a while, the shy demure side she'd exhibited early on. Daryl let his eyes wash over her and realized the way she was standing was almost perfect. There was just enough breast showing, her perfect ass, and the pose showed off her lean body and soft curves. There was just one thing missing.

Daryl walked up to her slowly then circled her body, letting his fingers graze her skin lightly as he did. He knew he was going to have a raging hard on when he was done with her, but there was a look in her eye that he needed to see before he started. "Don't move," he whispered before bending his head to take one of her nipples in his mouth.

"Oh," she gasped, followed by a sweet sigh. "I thought… I thought we weren't…"

"We're not," Daryl said as he released her breast. Carol shifted and he knew she was squirming. "Don't move," he said again. He moved around behind her and slid his hand down her tummy until his fingers were between her legs. "You're so beautiful," he whispered as he lightly touched her. Carol trembled against him and Daryl knew it was going to be absolute torture to not finish the job when he was so turned on already. She whimpered when he moved a little deeper, stroking with a bit more pressure.

"Daryl?" she said. "What… what are you… oh God…" She never finished her sentence as he brushed her clit.

"Open your eyes," Daryl instructed. When her lids fluttered open he knew it was time. "I'm gonna stop now," he explained gently. "But I don't want you to lose that look okay?" Carol nodded - she understood. "Keep thinking about how good that felt and how much you want this," he added, pressing his hard dick against her ass.

"Paint fast," Carol replied as he stepped away. "You started something that you need to finish."

Daryl set to work. Surprisingly, once he got started and was completely focussed on getting her likeness onto the canvas he momentarily forgot about how completely turned on he was. All he could think about was making it perfect, more perfect than anything he'd ever done before. This wasn't something that was only going to take a few hours - he planned to work on it for a couple of weeks to make sure it was just as spectacular as she was.

Carol stood, holding the pose he wanted without complaint for a long, long time. He worked furiously, trying to capture not only her beauty, but the emotion on her face and in her eyes. The look she held was one of passion and it was so erotic - even without her entire body exposed. It was probably a good thing no one else would ever see the painting because Daryl knew he wanted to be the only one who ever saw that look in her eye.

"Almost done," he said, wanting to let her know she wouldn't have to stand there much longer.

"Really?" Carol asked. She knew from all the sessions they had done so far that it usually took him quite a bit longer.

"Just wanna get the basics done and I'll finish it up in the studio," he explained, focussing on the canvas. In only a few more minutes he had what he needed. Daryl stepped back and set down the brush. Carol released the pose and shook her arms and legs. One bounce of her tits and Daryl was gripped with the furious need and desire to be with her.

He walked straight towards her and she knew exactly what was coming. Without him even realizing it the room had filled with sexual tension. It hung, heavy in the air and by the time he was in front of her Daryl could barely breathe. Carol took a step backwards, with a little teasing smile on her lips. He narrowed his eyes and closed the gap again. The pattern continued until he had her backed up against the wall. "Now what?" he asked, knowing he'd won.

"You know," Carol replied, her voice so smooth and sultry it made his knees weak. He did know. They were both so ready. He ran his hands over her body and was struck with a strange desire to sculpt. It wasn't something he'd ever tried - though he was hoping to take a class if he was accepted to the art school. It felt so good to touch her smooth skin and the artist in him knew he could easily memorize every curve of her body and replicate it with clay. This woman - she inspired him in so many ways. She made him want to be not only a better artist, but a better man too. He wanted to be everything she wanted and everything she needed.

When he dropped his pants to the floor, pressed her up against the wall and slowly eased his dick into her Daryl knew he was in love with her. He would tell her. One day soon... he would. But the emotion that had overcome him was too much and there was no possible way he could speak. So instead he looked into her eyes while he moved in her and Carol looked right back at him. That look in her eyes that he'd been painting was back. It was gorgeous and there was a vulnerability that struck him so deeply it made his body feel weak. She was giving him all of herself, letting him see right into her soul - and Daryl knew he'd never been that connected to any human being in his entire life.

The entire experience was exquisite. Their eyes never left each other, right through her orgasm and moments later his own. Daryl knew they had shared absolutely all of themselves with each other - like never before. It was the perfect end to a perfect night and the completion of all his scheduled sittings. He would still finish up the waiting list, but it wouldn't be quite the same as what they'd been through the past several weeks.

"I wanna see it," Carol said once she was dressed.

She took a step towards the easel before Daryl grabbed her. "Nope, no way," he said, holding her with an arm around her waist. "Not until it's finished. Not until it's perfect."

"Daryllllll," she whined. "Please? I bet it's perfect already. I know you."

"Nope," he shook his head. "You gotta wait." He snuck past her and quickly covered the painting, making sure he was careful as the paint would still be wet. "Come on, let's pack up and go get some rest."

Carol sighed, "Oh fine." She was still pouting and it was absolutely adorable. "So what are you going to do with all your free time?" she asked, as they started clearing things out.

"Gotta get my portfolio finished up… only two weeks left to get my application in," Daryl replied, feeling butterflies creep into his stomach. He couldn't believe it was really happening. He was sending his best stuff to the school in Savannah, but he was also applying to a couple other schools so he needed enough pieces to create portfolios for them as well. Daryl knew only the best of the best would be offered positions in Savannah so he couldn't help but have a backup plan. He'd chosen much closer schools instead of the original plan to head way up north. There was one in Alabama and another near Nashville. Not close enough to commute every day, but at least close enough to come home and see Carol on the weekend. His heart was set on Savannah though and now that it was financially possible and even though he had backup plans… he would be devastated if he didn't get in.

"Hey," Carol said softly. "They will take you. I have no doubt and you shouldn't either." Daryl allowed himself to smile at her confidence in him. For once in his life he had someone on his side - completely. He had someone he could trust and someone he could depend on. She would never let him down - and Daryl vowed in that moment that he would do the same for her… Always.


	12. Chapter 12

The six month stretch from the day Daryl submitted his applications to the day the first response came in the mail flew by. The comissions kept coming, long after the event at the lingerie store wrapped up. His reputation was being passed on by word of mouth and even months later he was still drawing or painting portraits once or twice a week.

Daryl worked hard and made sure every customer was satisfied with the finished product, but there was one portrait that he was more proud of than anything he'd ever done in his life and Carol still hadn't seen it yet. They made a deal that he would reveal it to her when he got his first acceptance. He'd been hesitant to agree to it because Daryl was still worried he wouldn't get into any of the schools he'd applied to, let alone the one he wanted.

But the time had come to find out if his future was about to change course. He was sitting at Carol's kitchen table waiting for her to come home from work, staring at the unopened envelope on the table. For the past 2 weeks he'd been to Merle's place every day to check the mail. Finally, there was an envelope waiting for him. It wasn't from Savannah - it was the school in Nashville. Even though it wasn't where he wanted to go - the butterflies were swirling in his stomach because he needed it to at least be an option - a back up plan.

Daryl thought about the portfolios he'd created to send to the three schools. The ones he'd sent to Tennessee and Alabama were good, maybe even great, but the portfolio he'd prepared for the school in Savannah - it was the best work he'd ever done - all of it. If he took a step back from his fears and insecurities for a moment Daryl knew he was going to be offered a position.

The first step was to open the envelope in front of him though, and he was getting antsy waiting for Carol to come home. By that point he'd pretty much moved into her place. He mostly only went to Merle's to check the mail or pick up things he needed. Her place was small, but they were cozy and happy.

Daryl heard the door and he grabbed the envelope and ran to meet her. "Look," he blurted waving it around.

"Oh my god, what does it say? Which school is it? They said yes, right? I know they did," she gushed.

"I ain't opened it yet," Daryl said, shoving her the envelope. "You do it."

"You sure?" Carol replied, hesitantly taking it.

"Yeah, do it," Daryl said eagerly, starting to pace.

"Okay," she said with a smile, starting to rip the paper. Daryl eyed her, trying to gauge her reaction as she scanned the letter. Finally a smile spread across her face. "Congratulations," she said, before throwing her arms around him and kissing his face several times. "Not only do they want you - they offered a $10,000 entrance scholarship," Carol said, looking at him, with her arms still around his neck.

"Holy fuck," he replied.

"Yep, they really want you," Carol teased. The money didn't matter to him because it wasn't coming from the school he wanted, but it was damn good start to the process and it felt great that they saw enough promise in him to offer ten grand. He really should have been more excited though. No matter what the other schools said - he had options now - so why didn't he feel as happy as Carol looked. "Hey… what's wrong?" she asked, touching his face. Before he could answer she already knew. "Relax. Smile. This is just the first and it's a good option. But Savannah is going to say yes too. They will." She touched his chin and made him look at her. "I need you to be confident and believe it. You're an incredible artist Daryl - they would be insane not to accept you to their program." The way she spoke, so sure, it made him feel amazing. Carol believed in him and that meant more than anything else in the world. "So from this moment forward you will believe it too," she continued. "We will start planning for you to be in Savannah because that's where you're going to be. Got it?"

Daryl nodded, "Got it." She had that look on her face that told him there was no point in arguing with her and in the more than 8 months they'd been together he knew her well enough to concede.

Carol looked satisfied. "Good." A smile appeared on her face again, "Come on. Let's go."

"What? Where?" Daryl was confused.

"You have something to show me I believe," she replied over her shoulder, already headed out the door. Daryl chuckled and followed. She'd been patient for a long time but Carol wasn't waiting a second longer.

When they got to the studio he was nervous. What if she doesn't like it? He wondered. It was good. He knew it was. But sometimes people didn't see themselves the same way others did - what if she wasn't happy with it? Every time he'd drawn her in the past she had loved it. But the technique he'd used was different, somewhat edgy for him… "Daryl, come on... " Carol whined, interrupting his thoughts. "I wanna seeeeeeeee."

With a deep breath Daryl walked up to the easel where the painting had been sitting and pulled off the sheet that was covering it. He'd gone out and bought a really nice frame to protect it. It was probably way too expensive but her portrait was special and he wanted to treat it with respect.

He was eying the painting waiting for her to speak, getting more and more nervous the longer she was quiet. Finally he forced himself to turn around and he saw Carol crying, big tears dripping down her cheeks. "I don't know what to say," she whispered. "It's perfect." Daryl pulled her into his arms and hugged her against him while she continued to look over the painting. "My face… it looks like you took a photograph?"

"Yeah, it's a technique called photo realism," he explained.

"And there are parts that are like that and parts that aren't… it's so unique… so… interesting…" she continued. Daryl had highlighted certain parts of the portrait by using the photo realism technique. Her face, of course. It was almost erotic to look at it and see that lusty, urgent emotion he'd brought out in her before he'd started working. He had also chose some of his favorite parts of her and also used same technique… her left collarbone over to her shoulder, her right breast, the curve of her hip, and her right foot. "I wish people could see it," she sighed. "I wish the world knew you like I do."

Daryl shook his head. "No way in hell I'm letting other dudes see you naked." He spun her and pulled her against him. "You're mine," he said possessively before kissing her. When he pulled back he couldn't resist asking, "So you're sure? You really like it?"

Carol laughed. "Seriously? How can you ask me that?" she said, wiping the last of the tears off her cheeks. "I love it. So much. And I love you." Daryl reciprocated and kissed her again, pulling back before things got too heated.

"What the heck are we gonna do with it though?" Daryl asked, knowing it wasn't going to be hanging on a wall anywhere, anytime soon.

Carol touched his cheek, "For now we're going to put it the trunk of my car and take it to my house. We'll figure the rest out later."

Daryl nodded and he wrapped the frame up with the blanket and followed her to the car. "Hey, would you mind if we swing by Merle's before we head home?" he asked, as he put the portrait in the trunk. "I wanna check the mail again." Carol gave him a weird look. "I've been stopping on the way home from work, but the mailman doesn't actually come until just before 5," he explained. "The response I got today would have arrived yesterday… just thought maybe…"

"Got ya," Carol nodded. "Of course we can stop by."

"Just give me a sec to make a quick call," Daryl said, just as she was climbing in the car. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "Hey, go ahead with it. Yep, I'm sure," he said into the phone. Daryl hung up and jumped into the car.

They chatted easily on the way to Merle's. Laughing about a dude that had come into Carol's work that day. She had some really good stories, but so far nothing could top the 300lb man that couldn't find a teddy in his size. Carol pulled into the drive and Daryl jumped out to check the mailbox. It was empty but he noticed Merle was home. "Wanna go in for a sec?" he asked. "Maybe Merle grabbed the mail tonight." Daryl knew the chances were slim, Merle never picked up the mail. But he still wanted to be sure.

"Hey, asshole…" Daryl yelled the second he was in the door. "You get the mail today?"

Merle appeared in the entranceway. "Heyyyyy, long time no see, c'mere," he held out his arms to Carol. "How do you look even better every time I see you," he said, making Carol blush slightly as she hugged him. "You guys want to stay for supper?"

"Sure," Carol replied before Daryl could decline. He scowled at her. "We would love to," she added, giving him a sassy look.

"Oh fine, whatever," Daryl grumbled. "But seriously, you get the mail today?" he asked Merle again.

"Huh? Nah, not today," he replied. "Oh but there's something on the counter in the kitchen there… came early last week I think it was, no it was the week before actually. I had to forge your signature," Merle shrugged. "I figured you would stop by and see it, but I guess you forgot all about me," he rolled his eyes. It had been a while since he'd been home and even longer since he'd actually seen Merle.

"You could have fucking called," Daryl snapped, practically running into the kitchen. Carol trailed after him and by the time he was ripping into the envelope Merle had arrived as well. "Oh my God," he muttered, reading the letter quickly. The school in Savannah had said yes. He was in. "Holy fuck…" Daryl was so happy he wanted to cry. But Merle had no idea what was going on so he held it in.

"What does it say?" he heard Carol ask excitedly. Daryl continued to scan the letter and when he got to the end his entire world shattered. One week. He had one week to accept the offer. The date on the top indicated he was long past the week. "Daryl? Daryl? What's wrong?"

"The fuck is going on?" He heard Merle say.

The rage he felt inside himself was stronger than any emotion he had ever felt in his life. "You stupid motherfucker. Stupid fucking motherfucker," he screamed at Merle. It's over. I had everything I wanted and it's gone, his mind was screaming. Daryl crumpled the letter and threw it at Merle. "You ruined everything. You always ruin everything," he yelled, before shoving past his stunned brother and running for the car. He gave no thought to the fact he was stranding Carol by taking her car. He gave no thought to anything but the fact that his dreams were crushed because his brother was a complete asshole. Why did I believe it was possible, he wondered as he sped away. Good things don't happen to people like me. Ever.


	13. Chapter 13

"What the fuck is this?" Merle said with a smirk as he looked over the acceptance letter. "Daryl applied to college?"

Carol nodded. "It's an art school, very hard to get into… but he did it," she said proudly.

"Art school," Merle scoffed. "Daryl ain't no artist," he laughed. Then it started, exactly what Daryl had been afraid of. "He some kind of little fairy boy with a paint brush?" Merle snorted. "I always knew he was a homo…"

"Enough," Carol snapped. "Why the hell do you think he never told you about this before?" Merle looked like a puppy someone had just kicked and she realized that trait ran in the family. "He is good Merle. He's really, really good. And he's passionate about his work, perfectionistic even."

"He coulda told me," Merle grumbled.

"No, he couldn't," Carol shook her head. "This is his dream, his heart and soul and the minute you found out what did you do? You started to make fun of him."

Merle knew she was right and he deflected by looking down at the letter. "Huh, might be the first Dixon to ever go to College."

Carol sighed, "I'm not so sure. That was the school he wanted to get into, so badly. He'd been anticipating that letter for weeks."

"How'd he do it?" Merle asked. "How'd he hide it all these years? I ain't so much as seen a sketch on a piece of paper round here. But I do remember he was always good at drawing back in grade school."

"Grab your truck keys," Carol instructed him. "There's something you need to see."

Carol took him to the studio, thankful she hadn't left her purse in the car and had the spare keys. "He's been renting this for a while," she informed Merle. "He's been planning on going to art school for years, saving everything he could, practicing his technique, developing a portfolio…" Carol picked up one of the sketchbooks on the table and handed it to Merle. "Have a look, you'll see how amazing he is."

"Well Jesus fucking christ," Merle breathed as he flipped slowly through the pages. "I can't believe it. This shit is professional…" He looked up at her and scanned the room. "Those paintings… he do all of them too?"

"He did," Carol said with a smile. She was so proud of Daryl and hoped he wouldn't be pissed at her for bringing Merle to the studio. "He's been doing commissions, portraits, to make extra cash to cover his tuition."

"So what now?" Merle asked, his tone more serious than Carol had ever heard it.

"Well first we need to find him before he does something stupid," Carol sighed. "But I have no idea where to even start."

"Good thing you brought me along then," Merle grinned. "He's at a bar, we just gotta figure out which one."

"How do you know?" she asked.

Merle shrugged and headed for the door, "That's what Dixons do when we're angry. We drink." It took almost an hour of driving by local bars to find the right one, but eventually Carol spotted her car and they pulled in. "Boy's had almost 2 hours… this ain't gonna be pretty," Merle warned her.

"Maybe I should go in alone… he's mad at you," Carol suggested.

He shook his head. "Nah, you won't get him out. Sure as shit, he's gonna need help to walk." Carol shouldn't have been surprised but Merle was exactly right about all of it. Daryl was a mess. "Jesus Nate, how many you given him?" Merle asked the bartender.

Nate came over and handed Merle the keys he'd taken from Daryl. "Prob 5 or 6 by now… doubles. I took those keys after 2, it was clear he wasn't stopping anytime soon."

"Daryl, sweetie… let's go," Carol tried, grabbing his shoulder.

He brushed her off. "Nah, I'm stayin," he slurred. "It's over… it's over… and it'sssss my fault…"

"It ain't your fault," Merle said. "It's mine."

Daryl turned and glared at him, almost falling off the stool in the process. "Yeah… it'ssss yourrr fuckin fault too," he said, trying to shove Merle. "Butttt I did… stupid… so stupid…" Daryl was rambling almost incoherently and Carol couldn't figure out what he was talking about. He went to swing at Merle but stumbled, ending up in his arms.

"Okay, let's get you outta here," Merle said, hefting Daryl up right and guiding him towards the door. Carol followed, relieved they had found Daryl and he wasn't putting up a huge fight. But she was distraught because now he was crying and still rambling on in slurred speech. "We'll take your car, get my truck later," Merle said. "You ride in the back with him."

Carol got in and Merle shoved Daryl in with her. "C'mere," she said, pulling his head against her chest. She gave Merle directions to her house and gently stroked Daryl's hair the entire drive, whispering soothing words.

When they got home it took both of them to get Daryl inside and into bed. He was pretty out if it by that point and practically snoring before they left the room and Carol shut the door. "Thank you," she said to Merle. "Do you want me to drive you back to your truck?" Carol offered, not wanting to leave Daryl, but she knew Merle had to get to a vehicle somehow.

"Nah, I'll call the old Lady to come get me." Carol handed him the phone and he quickly called.

"Coffee while you wait?" she offered. Merle nodded and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Carol?" he said gently. She turned. "You gotta help him, please? You gotta try to find a way to make this all work out."

She brought the mugs of coffee to the table. "You know I'll do whatever I can. He's worked so hard for this…" Carol felt like crying but she held back the tears.

"If you need me to do anything… anything," he said with emphasis. "Just call. He's my brother. I screwed up."

Somewhere inside Carol found her optimism. "It's gonna work out. We'll figure out something." They drank their coffee and chatted quietly while Merle waited for his ride. He had more questions about Daryl's art and she answered anything she could. Finally there was a honk outside and Merle left.

Carol finished her cup and had another before heading into the bedroom. She slipped out of her clothes and into a nighty and then climbed in bed with Daryl. She moved up behind him and spooned his body. He stirred when she put an arm around him. "Mmm, I love you…" he mumbled.

Carol smiled and kissed his shoulder. "I love you too." She lay wide awake, holding him for a long time. It wasn't the coffee, it was her need to come up with a plan. It wasn't until she was finally satisfied with what they would do next that Carol finally drifted off to sleep.

She woke the next morning to moaning. "Oh god, my head… my head…" Daryl was whining.

Carol sat up. "You drank a lot last night. You gonna puke?"

"Nah," he moaned. "I never puke… but my head… it's killing me… make the pain go away…"

Carol rolled her eyes and went to her medicine cabinet. She returned with two Aleve and a glass of water. "Here, take these, you'll be good as new in no time." She slipped on a robe, "Listen, get yourself together and hop in the shower. I'm gonna go make breakfast and as soon as we're ready we're heading out."

"Ugh," he groaned again. "I don't know if food sounds like the best thing ever or a death trap." He sat up and took the pills, chugging down the entire glass of water in one gulp. "Where exactly are we goin'?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when we're on the way so you can't say no," Carol replied, with a smirk.

"You're a jerk," Daryl teased.

"I know," she replied with a bright smile. "Now go - get ready."

An hour later they were headed down the interstate. "Okay, you got me stuck in here… where are we going?"

"How's your head now?" Carol asked, not ready to break the news just yet.

"It's fine. Quit stalling," Daryl replied quickly.

"Okay, okay," she laughed. "You have a meeting in Savannah with the Dean at noon. If traffic is good we should make it right on time."

"Woah, woah… the dean? What?" Daryl snapped. "Turn around, I ain't going."

"Yes, you are," Carol insisted. "If this is what you want you fight for it. Is it? Is this what you want Daryl?" She glanced over and saw him nod slowly. "Good. Then we go. And you meet him. The worst he's gonna say is no and we're not any worse off than we are right now."

"What do I say? Wait, am I dressed good enough? Dammit, why didn't you tell me before we left?" Daryl grumbled.

"If I did you wouldn't have come. And…" Carol added. "You look just fine. I wouldn't have let you leave the house if you didn't."

She could feel Daryl's eyes on her. "You're a good woman," he said.

Carol giggled, "Yep, I know."


	14. Chapter 14

"Daryl Dixon… I remember you," the dean said, reaching out his hand to shake Daryl's. "We were very impressed with your profile. Whatever school gets you - they're very lucky."

His heart was pounding wildly and Daryl was terrified, but he found his voice. "About that… I know I missed the deadline, but I would really like to be here next year. This was my first choice and I had my heart set on being in your program."

The Dean looked confused. "Then why didn't you accept?"

"I uh… I…" he stammered. Daryl knew he couldn't tell the truth because it was fraud for Merle to sign his name and receive the letter. "I just had the date wrong," he said finally. "I got an acceptance from another school and I had the deadlines backwards."

"Ah, I see," the Dean replied, giving him a somewhat skeptical look, likely because it had taken him too long to respond and he suspected it was a fabricated response. "Well, we are truly sorry to lose you, but there isn't anything I can do."

"But, please Sir… please…" Daryl begged. There wasn't anything else he could do but beg at that point.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dixon, rules are rules… besides we have already sent out second round acceptance letters to fill the few spaces who declined," he explained. "It's unfortunate you wasted a trip out here today, but my hands are tied. I do hope you will consider us again next year if you don't choose one of your other options."

"Please," Daryl tried again. "I can't wait another year… I need to be here… please…"

"I'm truly sorry," he apologized again. "But it's simply too late."

"Thanks for your time," Daryl muttered, trying to be polite. He stormed quickly out of the office and waited until he was outside before he let out a loud hiss, "Fuckkkkkkkkk."

Carol was waiting in the car and he yanked open the door and jumped in. "Drive. I knew this was a waste of time. I told you it wouldn't work. Just get me the fuck out of here."

"What did he say?" Carol asked patiently.

"He said no," Daryl snapped. She didn't even flinch at his sour mood. He sighed, feeling guilty. She was only trying to help. "They already sent out more acceptance letters to fill the vacant spots."

"It's one more person," Carol replied. "They have to be able to make room for one more person." She looked angry. "This is ridiculous." Carol suddenly smiled at him. "C'mere," she said, pulling him in for a kiss. It was long, passionate and it made him want to take her in the back seat, but she pulled away. "You stay here and I'll be right back, okay?"

"What? Where are you going?" Daryl asked nervously.

Carol laughed. "You didn't think we were giving up that easily did you?"

"Oh Woman, what are you gonna do?" Daryl chuckled. At this point they really had nothing to lose and he knew there was no point in trying to stop her. Carol was stubborn, even more than he was.

Carol popped the trunk and winked at him. "The Dean is about to see me naked."

When he finally clued in he felt sick. "Carol… you don't have to do that…" he started to protest, but she was already shutting the door behind her.

 **CAROL - CAROL - CAROL - CAROL - CAROL - CAROL - CAROL - CAROL**

Carol lugged the painting with her and marched into the Dean's office. There was a secretary desk in the foyer, but she could see him sitting at his desk through the open door. Without a word to the secretary she walked right in. "Hey, excuse me, Ma'am, you can't go in…" Carol shut the door behind her and momentarily silenced the secretary.

"I need just a moment of your time, please?" Carol pleaded with the dean, who was looking at her curiously.

By that point the secretary burst in. "Ma'am, either come with me or I'll call security."

"It's okay Marsha," he said, holding up his hand. "I've got 10 minutes before my next appointment." The secretary nodded and left, shutting the door behind her. "Have a seat young lady… I have a feeling you might be with Mr. Dixon?"

Carol nodded, "I am." She took a deep breath. "I want to tell you a story, is that okay?"

He leaned back and nodded, "I'm listening."

"Many months ago I met this man. He was shy, quiet… and he had secrets. I was intrigued right away because I could tell there was something special about him." Carol smiled, thinking back to the early days. "Turns out he was hiding something from the world - his talent. He had a secret studio where he would draw, paint and sculpt into the wee hours of the morning, after putting in a full day at work." Carol could tell the dean was interested in her story, he seemed like a very kind man. "I got to know him and he told me he's been saving up for many, many years to apply to art school and try to make a real living from his passion."

Carol paused and licked her lips. "Right from the start this is where he wanted to go but it wasn't possible financially. So we made it possible by doing late night portrait sessions. He did commission after commission, still working full time at his job. He spent countless hours, completely exhausted but still giving it all he had. And we did it. He made more than enough to apply here." Carol filled with pride, just speaking out loud about how hard he'd worked. "So he set to work on his portfolio and did the best work I have ever seen to send here to you."

"His submissions were very impressive," the dean agreed.

"You need to know something," Carol continued. "This man has never taken a lesson in his life. He's self taught, each and every technique is all just his natural talent." The dean looked skeptical. "I swear to you, Daryl is special. He's unique and rare, and he needs to be here as much as you need him in your program."

"I do believe you," the dean nodded. "But it doesn't change anything. The program is full."

"Listen, I know you have rules, of course you do… but, I also know there must be a way around them. There's gotta be a loophole somewhere that you can use to get Daryl in," she pressured. "I'm going to show you one more reason why you want him here." With a deep breath she started to uncover the painting. "He told me he wanted to try a new technique he had never used before and he wanted me to be the subject. I posed nude," she said with a blush. "And I only agreed if he promised no one would ever see the finished product but the two of us." The painting was uncovered but facing her and Carol felt tears sting her eyes looking at the exquisite work. "He worked so hard on this and I truly believe this is one of the most beautiful paintings you'll ever see." Carol sucked in another breath and turned it to show him.

Instantly his jaw dropped and the dean stood up. He came around the other side of the desk to get a closer look. "Realism… wow… but it's such a mix of classic style with contemporary…" The look of amazement on his face made Carol's heart start to beat wildly. "The eyes… I could count on one hand the number of students we have had in our program from its inception that could capture the essence of a person through their eyes." There was silence as he continued to study the painting.

It was time to turn it up a notch Carol decided. "Please sir," she said softly. "If there is anything, anything at all you can do to get him in… please, will you try? This is his dream. He worked so hard and I guarantee you he will give everything he has while he's here. He will make this school even better than it is already… just give him a chance…" The tear that rolled down her cheek wasn't part of the act, it was real.

The dean took a seat on the edge of his desk and looked at her. "I don't think he's the only special one in your relationship. You, young lady, are something else." Carol blushed. "You passion and dedication is inspiring." He stood up and reached for his phone. "Cancel my next appointment and call the admissions board for an emergency meeting in the conference room." He looked at Carol. "With your permission I would like to show this to the board," he said gesturing to the painting. "I might just have one of those loopholes you mentioned."

Carol was beaming. They had a chance. "Thank you sir, thank you so much," she gushed.

"Listen, can you get Daryl and meet me back here in half an hour?" He asked. "It shouldn't take the board more than 5-10 minutes to make their decision once I get them all here."

"Of course. Thank you," she said earnestly, reaching for his hand. They shook and Carol took off, leaving the painting with him. It didn't phase her at all that a group of academics were about to ogle her nude portrait because she was too excited.

"Can we just go now," Daryl moaned when she got in the car. "Wait… you're smiling… and where's the painting?" he asked, slowly cluing in.

"Well, my naked body just earned you another chance," Carol said saucily. She giggled, "the admissions board is meeting right now. And in half an hour - we find out what they decided."

"You're fucking with me," Daryl said. "Seriously? Is this real?"

Carol nodded. "He said there might be a loophole he can use." She bit her lip. "If this works… you owe me," she teased.

"Anything," he replied. "I would do anything for you," he added softly, reaching for her hand. "I don't even know how to thank you."

Carol tangled their fingers. "You don't have to," she said. "When will you believe I'm on your side… forever…" She touched his face with her other hand. "I'm so proud of you, of everything you've done, you deserve this." She leaned in and kissed him again. His gratitude quickly turned to passion and the kiss got very heated. Finally Carol pulled back, breathless.

"We have half an hour, wanna go park somewhere?" Daryl asked with a sexy grin.

"That sounds delightful," Carol started. "But…" he groaned and she laughed. "I want to go wander around the campus - of your new school."

"Oh fine," he agreed with a pout. "Let's go." They wandered around the small campus, exploring and killing time. 30 minutes from the time she left the office they were back there again, waiting for the dean.

"Mr. Dixon, Ms…"

"Peletier," Carol replied quickly.

"Ms Peletier, will you both follow me?" the secretary had been waiting for them. She led them to a conference room and gave them a smile. "Good luck," she whispered, before opening the door.

Carol reached for Daryl's hand and gave it a squeeze. They walked in, still holding hands. They were instructed to sit and the dean started to speak, "The board here has reviewed your portfolio and taken into consideration this incredible addition," he said, gesturing to the painting. "There's a special fund that we haven't accessed in many years. It was a Scholarship set aside for students with the utmost potential. While we've had some pretty talented students come through the program, for one reason or another - the money was never offered." Carol felt Daryl's grip tighten on her hand. "There's no doubt in my mind after seeing your work that you are a worthy recipient Mr. Dixon," he said. "But the problem, which I already discussed with you earlier, is that the program is at capacity. We have never made an exception for a student before in our long standing history. I called the board in today to make a decision regarding your acceptance into our school and we absolutely cannot allow you into the undergrad program."

Carol felt his hand relax in defeat and she saw Daryl physically deflate. She swallowed at the lump in her throat, as the dean continued. "But we did come up with another option to offer you." Carol held her breath… waiting… "Mr. Dixon, we would like to offer you an honorary undergraduate degree and position in our graduate program." Instantly tears sprung to Carol's eyes as Daryl looked stunned. "Anyone who can paint like that is miles beyond undergrad techniques," he explained. "Furthermore… we would also like to offer you a full scholarship for the duration of the program." Everyone in the room was smiling except Daryl, who was in shock. "We will need to go over the expectations of the new program and make sure you agree… but we hope you'll accept because we would love to have you. So, what do you say?"

"Hell yeah," Daryl replied enthusiastically, causing them all to burst out laughing. "I'm in. I'll do whatever is required of me," he added. "Anything."

"Ms. Leroy will meet with you once we are done here and discuss the details, but I hope you're prepared to teach this technique because you'll be working with a small group of very talented undergrads…"

"You want me to teach?" Daryl gasped. "Me?"

"We sure do. All of our grad students are given a group of undergrads to instruct over the year and work towards a final project for our annual gallery event," he explained. Daryl nodded eagerly. Carol was somehow even more proud of him than she had ever been before. "Just one last thing before we finish up and let you speak with Ms. Leroy… it's about this work of art. The school would like to purchase it from you to display in our museum. It contains work from many of the famous artists who have graduated from our programs and it would be an honour to hang your portrait there as well." Carol held her breath. How had they gone from a promise that no one would see her portrait to the possibility of it hanging in a museum. "We would like to offer you $15,000 for the painting," he said and Carol gasped. "Do we have a deal?" She turned and looked at Daryl's face, her heart pounding, waiting for him to answer.


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: Thank you all so much for reading. I know I took an extended break in the middle of this one so I am very appreciative that so many of you actually stuck around with me. I have a few other WIPs that I would like to finish up, so I will pick another to get back to now that this one is complete. If anyone has a request of one you want finished please do let me know :) Have a great Sunday! XO_

 **Conclusion**

Carol had been wandering around the campus again, while Daryl took care of business. Between the hour she'd been exploring and the amount of time they had walked around earlier Carol had fallen in love with the school. It had such a wonderful feel to it. People were friendly - there were smiling faces everywhere. They clearly looked happy to be there. She could tell there were a lot of free spirits and given it was a school for some of the most talented artists in the country that wasn't surprising. Daryl would fit in well because there was a climate of acceptance.

They hoped to be finished the paperwork in just over an hour so Carol headed back to the car to wait for him. Once she got in, shut the door and sat in silence for a moment the loneliness struck her. This was everything Daryl wanted and everything he worked so hard for. But what did it mean for them? Savannah was certainly close enough to come home on the weekends, but it wasn't close enough to commute daily. After being together every day since the very beginning of their relationship they would now be apart more than they saw each other. The week would be long and sometimes on the weekends she would have to work while he was home. The amount of time they would see each other would be limited. She knew Daryl loved her as much as she loved him, but maybe being apart so much and being around these people who would grow to admire him… maybe they would grow apart.

Carol jumped when the passenger door opened. "Hey," Daryl looked in, smiling at her. "Can you pop the trunk for me?" She nodded and smiled back at him. She had never been so relieved as she was when he declined the school's offer to buy the painting and display it. It was a lot of money to turn down, but he'd done it without batting an eyelash. "Too many people have seen it already," Daryl had said. "From now on - this one doesn't leave my private collection." They understood and Carol was actually quite sure they respected Daryl even more for his decision.

Daryl put the painting back in the trunk and then got in. "What a crazy day," he muttered. He leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes, but within seconds there was a smile on his face. Carol was tortured with the need to be happy for him, but at the same time she was already missing him even though it was still months before he actually started.

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked, without even looking at her. "Don't say nothing, I know something is bothering you."

Carol sucked in a breath, impressed with how well he knew her, but still reluctant to ruin his buzz with her fears and insecurities. She approached it a different way. "So, uh, I guess maybe we should find you an apartment while we're here? Or will you stay on campus?"

He opened his eyes and slowly turned his head to look at her. He gave a little nod of understanding. Daryl knew exactly what was bothering her. "Switch sides with me," he said, opening the car door. Carol got out and moved around to the passenger side, giving him a curious look as they passed each other. "I have something for you," he said, digging a little box out of his pocket.

Holy fuck… He can't be serious. As much as she expected that one day they would get married… they really hadn't known each other that long. And was this really how he was going to propose? Just hand her the ring in a box? The look on her face must have given her away. "Relax, it's not a ring," Daryl chuckled.

"Oh," Carol replied. She wasn't sure how to react. Would her relief be insulting? Or if she seemed too disappointed would it make him uncomfortable? "Well then, let's see what's in here," she said with a smile, moving right along. She slowly opened the box and peeked in. Sitting inside was a plain old silver key. "A key?" she asked, looking at him. "What's it for?"

Daryl took a deep breath. "When I really started to believe I was gonna get in here… I ain't gonna lie… I was terrified for a while. I liked being with you all the time and I knew that would change so much. And," he blushed a bit. "I was worried if I wasn't around much you might… ya know, find someone else..." Carol felt her heart swell. It felt so good to know he had the same fears and concerns as her. She reached out and took his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Anyway, I did something… maybe it was stupid, maybe it was smart… depends on how you react." She really had no idea where he was going with this line of thought. "Do ya remember how I kept saying how stupid I was and that I had ruined it?" She nodded. She had wondered about that but with the trip to the school and everything that had happened she never got around to asking about it. "Well… I few weeks ago, I went out and… uh… well… I bought a house."

"You what?" Carol gasped.

Daryl nodded. "I bought a house. For us. If… if you want to…" He looked so scared. "It's just under 2 hours from here so I could commute every day. And it's about an hour drive to work for you. I know that more than doubles your drive so if you don't want to… I understand. Shit, maybe this was a bad idea. Fuck," he muttered, babbling nervously.

"Daryl," she said. "Daryl… stop." When he finally looked up at her she smiled. This was exactly what she wanted. Just knowing he would come home to her every night made everything feel right again. "I would gladly drive longer to and from work if it meant coming back to you."

"Oh thank god," he said, his face filled with relief. "I also asked about my schedule and they said I can choose when my classes will be and that the schedule is very flexible. If you have days off through the week you can come with me… I'll have my own office… they showed it to me. Carol, it's huge. There's room to paint, sculpt…"

He was so excited and it somehow made him even more beautiful. Carol leaned over and kissed him softly. "I'm so happy right now," she whispered.

"Wanna go drive by our new house?" he asked. "We take possession at the end of the month."

"Uh, yeah," Carol replied eagerly.

They talked on the drive about all the details Daryl had gone over while she was exploring. The close to two hour drive didn't seem that far at all and the next thing she knew they stopped on the street in front of a cute bungalow with a sold sign in the front yard. "I wish I could take you in and see what you think," he pouted.

"It's okay," Carol assured him. It would have been amazing to go in and see what it was like inside, but they couldn't help the circumstance. "Tell me about it. What did you like? Describe it."

Daryl closed his eyes and he started to describe the interior in great detail. The artist in him was shining through as he painted her a perfect picture of what the inside of the house looked like. By the time he was done the tour Carol felt like she had actually been inside walking around. "It sounds beautiful… it sounds perfect," she whispered.

The sun was setting off to the west, it would be in their face as they headed back towards Atlanta. By the time they reached their county line the sun had already sank below the horizon and darkness began. "Hey, Daryl… can we go by the studio, instead of going home?"

"Sure…" He was clearly wondering what she had planned.

"I want an art lesson," Carol said, wishing it wasn't so dark so she could see his reaction. "If you can teach me… you can teach anyone," she joked.

"You're serious?" he asked gently.

Her tone changed, "I am. I know I don't have the natural talent you do… you just see things so perfectly and somehow you make them appear on paper. I find myself doodling a lot lately, at work, when it's quiet. It's nothing much…"

"Why haven't you said anything before?" he asked. "You've never showed me your sketches…"

"Oh God," she laughed. "They're horrible. I throw them out. But they make me want to get better."

"I bet they aren't as bad as you think," he said encouragingly. "Everyone has their own style."

"So you'll do it?" Carol asked. "You'll give me my first art lesson?"

"I would do anything for you, you know that," Daryl replied. "But this… it would be an honour."

Half an hour later she was sitting in front of a sketchbook with one of Daryl's pencils in her hand. He had a lot of random props and things around that he used to practice sketching so he set her up something to draw. It was a fake flower in a beer bottle. "Should be fairly easy to get the shape and I can teach you about shading on the petals of the Cherokee Rose," he said. Carol started to draw and she actually did quite well with the outline as Daryl pointed out little things she wouldn't have noticed. She wasn't quick like he was and it was over an hour before she was relatively satisfied with the 2D copy of the flower and bottle on her page.

"It looks like a 10 year old drew this," Carol said with a chuckle.

"You will be surprised what a little shading can do to the picture…" He pointed to the bottle. "See where the light hits it? That area will stay mostly white. But here and here," he pointed to the darkest spots. "Just try adding some shading to those areas… yep, just like that…" His voice was soothing and encouraging. He was going to make an amazing teacher, she decided. And he was right, just a tiny bit of shading and the drawing was already transforming into something so much better. As the bottle was given shape and started to look 3D instead of flat it was amazing how much more realistic the drawing became.

Daryl continued to instruct her as she worked on the drawing. He was behind her and every once in awhile he would reach forward to point something out, his voice moving close to her ear and his body pressing into her back. Carol could feel her body heating up and the next time he leaned in she dropped the pencil. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Carol turned on the stool she was sitting on to face him. "You better not use that technique with your students," she warned him.

She wasn't sure if he'd been doing it on purpose until he grinned at her. "Took ya long enough." Daryl stepped forward, standing between her legs and he kissed her. Carol wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, enjoying the feel of his firm body in her arms and his lips on hers.

As it always did with them passion took over and soon their clothes were scattered in a trail towards the bed and they were tangled together, naked. So many times they had made love in that very bed, but this time it felt just a little different. They had painted a picture of the future that was now most certainly going to be a future they shared together.

Daryl worshipped her body, kissing and touching every inch of her until she ached to have him inside her. And once his dick was buried in her she was instantly lost in bliss. It was perfect. He, was perfect. Carol was certain she had never been more happy in her entire life.

As they lay together in the silence afterwards Carol thought about the very first time she'd been in the studio with Daryl. She had come to get laid, that was all. But something special happened. They had argued and she admitted that the last man she'd been with was her abusive ex husband who killed their unborn child the final time he beat her. That night had been the start of something beautiful and months later they were there again, so happy and comfortable together.

There was something she needed to tell him before they went to sleep. "Daryl," she said softly. "I'm late."

"Late for what?" he replied sleepily.

"I'm late," she repeated, sitting up to look at him. "It's only a few days. It might mean nothing… but I just thought you should know."

His eyes widened. "Oh that kind of late," he mumbled. Suddenly a grin appeared on his face and he pulled her back down against his chest. "I guess we wait and see," he replied, gently touching her hair. "Either way… I love you… both of you," he added, touching low on her tummy.

"We don't know for sure... " Carol warned, not wanting him to get excited too soon.

"I know," Daryl said. "But if not this time… maybe next." They had never talked about having kids but it felt incredible to know that he wanted children. And that he wasn't opposed to having a baby sooner, rather than later.

Carol didn't speak, she just enjoyed the sound of his heart beating against her ear. She knew that one day the two of them would have a family and she was already excited for the day she could tell their baby what an incredible daddy they had. His determination was inspiring and he would be a father that any child would be lucky to have. He was also a man that any woman would be lucky to have… and he... was... all... hers.

 _The End._


End file.
